Sasuke ¿Celoso?
by Nao Kon
Summary: llega un nuevo ninja a konoha, que al parecer es un antiguo amigo de sakura, el cual parece estar enamorado de ella y no duda en demostrarselo, pero algo extraño sucede sasuke esta celoso?, se atrevera a decircelo a sakura?SxS, HxN, IxS, NxT.
1. ¡Llega un viejo amigo de sakura!

Era un día "normal" en la aldea de Konoha, Naruto se encontraba bajo un árbol sentado, mientras dormía profundamente, Sasuke estaba sobre la rama de dicho árbol, Kakashi no había llegado aún, y Sakura, ella solo se encontraba sentada frente a un rio cercano al árbol.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Quinta hokage.

-Así que vendrá un nuevo equipo de la aldea oculta del agua - decía mientras se acomodaba en su silla- Y veo

Con Naruto y los demás, Kakashi había llegado al fin

-Lamento llegar tarde pero se me atravesó en el camino una ardilla que tenia una pata lastimada y tuve que ayudarla- Decía con una mano tras su cabeza.

-Si claro, MENTIROSO- Dijeron Sakura y Naruto

En eso llega un mensajero de Tsunade

-Ay no viene otra vez por mí- Grito Naruto ocultándose tras Sakura-

-Lady Hokage ha mandado por ustedes-

Sasuke enseguida bajo del árbol y miro de manera extraña a sus compañeros.

-Y eso ¿a que se debe?-

-No lo se, pero pidió que fueran rápidamente- Dijo el mensajero y se fue de ahí

Se dirigieron a la oficina de la Quinto.

-¿Por qué nos ha llamado?-

-Pronto llegara un equipo de la aldea oculta del agua y espero que ustedes se encarguen de atenderlos en cuanto lleguen- Respondió Tsunade

-¿Por qué nosotros? -Dijo no muy convencido Sasuke con el tono serio de siempre-

-Por que yo lo digo, es mas aquí vienen-

Por la puerta entraron tres personas una chica y dos chicos, el equipo 7 enseguida volteo, mas uno de ellos no reacciono tan tranquilamente.

-Pero si es…-


	2. Encuentro

Naruto y Sasuke miraron a Sakura esperando a que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo

-Ellos son, Kazuo -dirigiéndose a un chico alto, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos de color verde con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, que como su nombre dice muestra a un chico muy pacifico

-Un placer - con una gran sonrisa

Naruto y Sasuke solo lo miraron, Sakura le sonrió algo disimulada

-Ella es Yoko- dirigiéndose a una chica de la misma estatura que Sakura, cabello rubio, ojos marrones, figura no tan marcada como la de Sakura(que debo mencionar ya estaba bastante desarrollada, nota: aquí los chicos tienen 15 años) que saludo con su mano.

-Y el es Takeshi-señalando a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules que solo miraba serio a Naruto y Sasuke mas su mirada cambio cuando vio a sakura.

El equipo 7 salió de la oficina mientras que los otros chicos se quedaron hablando con Tsunade

-Bueno parecen agradables- Dijo el rubio

-Si - Decía pensativa la pelirosa

-No me inspiran confianza- Menciono Sasuke

-A ti ¿Quién te inspira confianza? ¿Eh? -Dijo con sarcasmo Naruto

- Cállate usuratonkachi-

En eso aparece Takeshi al cual Naruto mira desconcertado por su aparición

Sakura solo volteo y miró al chico

Takeshi mira a Naruto, después a Sasuke y finalmente su vista queda sobre Sakura a la cual le dedica una sonrisa y se retira.

-¿Qué le pasa el tipo?-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Sasuke

-Nos miro y luego sonrió-

Después de eso Sakura se despidió y se fue al puente donde suelen esperar a Kakashi, cuando de pronto aparece alguien detrás de ella.

-Hola Saku-chan –Dijo el chico detrás de ella

-Takeshi-kun -Decía feliz abrazándolo.

-¿Por qué no me hablaste hace un rato?-

- Es solo por mis compañeros-

-Ya veo oye ¿no te gustaría ir a saludar a Kazuo y a Yoko?

-Claro que si-

Ambos caminaron hacia donde seria la casa de Takeshi y los otros pero de lo que Sakura no se percato fue que Sasuke pasaba por ahí y vio como se fue abrazada del chico nuevo.

-"¿Qué demonios hace Sakura abrazada de ese?"-Sakura- dijo mas esta no lo escucho y siguió su camino.

Sasuke los siguió sin que se dieran cuenta.

-"¿Pero porqué esta con él?"-

Llegaron por fin a aquella casa que no era ni muy pequeña ni muy grande, entraron y Sakura solo pudo ver a dos chicos sentados leyendo libros.

-Miren quien a venido a visitarnos-

- Hola -sonriendo-

-Sakura-chan -corre a abrazarla- Me da tanto gusto volver a verte.

-A mi también Yoko-chan

-Hola Sakura -decía el chico sonriente- Cuanto tiempo

-Cierto Kazuo-sama

En ese momento se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta y Yoko fue a abrir la puerta.

-Ah eres tú adelante-

-Sakura -Decía algo molesto-

-Sasuke-kun -Decía algo asustada

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo solo les quería dar la bienvenida -decía nerviosa

-Y ¿Por eso tienes que venir abrazada de éste? -decía señalando a Takeshi muy molesto-

-¿Algún problema?- Dijo el chico

Sasuke solo lo miro con rencor. Sakura corrió hasta donde Sasuke y lo tomo del brazo

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Sasuke-kun, hasta luego-

Saco a Sasuke de la casa dejando a los otros 3 sorprendidos

-Oye Takeshi parece que ya te la ganaron-

-Eso jamás nadie me quitara a Sakura mucho menos ese sujeto-

Mientras que Sakura y Sasuke caminaban en silencio por la calle.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Porqué me seguiste?-Dijo finalmente molesta por la acción de su compañero

-No te seguí, solo me pareció raro-

-No, me viste y me seguiste ¿Por qué?

-Quizás son enemigos-

-¡No! No lo son-

-¿Por qué los defiendes? Si no los has conocido aún pero parece que el tipo de los ojos azules te gusta

-¿Qué? -Se sentía ofendida, mil veces le había demostrado que estaba enamorada de el y el aun así creía que era como las demás que se enamoraban del primero que se les cruzaba en su camino- ¿cómo puedes decir eso?-

-¿Decir qué?, ¿Acaso no te gusta el tipo?-

-Y ¿Si me gusta qué? Inner: ¿Pero qué dices tonta?

Sorprendido por su respuesta - Pues bien vete con él -Dicho esto se fue muy molesto dejando a una muy confundida Sakura.


	3. Informacion

**Hola muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero este capitulo les guste **

* * *

sakura iba caminando por las calles de konoha pensando en lo ocurrido

sakura/que le pasa porque me hablo asi??/  
**inner: quiza por lo que le dijiste bruta  
**sakura: pero esque no se ni porque lo dije  
**inner: no sera que realmente te gusta takeshi?  
**sakura: que?? takeshi gustarme no, claro que no..o.si??  
**inner: pues decidete porque sino  
**sakura: no lo se -sin darse cuenta topa con hinata  
hinata: sakura-chan  
sakura: oh lo siento hinata creo que no prestaba atencion por donde caminaba  
hinata: des..cuida..no..no hay..problema -decia tartamudeando-  
sakura: y adonde vas hinata??  
hinata: -sonrojada- a ver a naruto-kun  
sakura: jeje ya veo, porque no se lo dices de una vez hinata??  
hinata: que cosa??  
sakura: que te gusta -dijo dedicandole una sonrisa-  
hinata: yo..yo  
sakura: se cuanto te cuesta pero de verdad que quiza asi el te diga si siente lo mismo por ti  
hinata: no..no puedo-decia algo trizte- /yo se que aun le gustas sakura-chan y se que me rechazaria/  
sakura: bueno que lastima pero quiza algun dia se de cuenta de lo linda que te has puesto -dicho esto siguio su camino y saludo de lejos a la ojiblanca-

mientras tanto...  
sasuke se encontraba en su casa pensando porque habia seguido a sakura

sasuke: pero porque demonios fui tras ella?? y porque me molesto tanto verla con ese sujeto?? -decia mientras se recostaba en su cama- ademas ella practicamente aseguro que le gustaba el tal takeshi no??

se levanto y entro al baño, abrio la llave del agua y se dispuso a tomar una ducha..

sasuke: no puedo creer que le guste un tipo al que acaba de conocer -decia mientras el agua caia mojando su cuerpo-  
pero eso a mi que me importa, ella no me importa...

------------------------------------------------------

sakura: sasuke-kun -decia entrando a su casa- que hice?? -de pronto aparece su madre-  
m.d.s: hola hija  
sakura: hola mama  
m.d.s: que ocurre hija?? -decia su madre acercandose preocupada por la expresion de su hija-  
sakura: mama recuerdas a takeshi??  
m.d.s: takeshi?? el muchacho de la aldea del agua  
sakura: si, pues vino aqui  
m.d.s: que?? de verdad?? -dijo feliz- me gustaria mucho verlo  
sakura: esque, mama  
m.d.s: tuviste algun problema con el??  
sakura: esque sasuke-kun me vio con el y se molesto pero lo peor esque yo dije algo que no debi  
m.d.s: que dijiste??  
sakura: esque el me pregunto si me gustaba takeshi y yo le respondi que si asi era a el que??  
m.d.s: oh mi niña si no es asi debes aclarar las cosas con el  
sakura: si, gracias mama -se dirigio hacia su habitacion-

mientras que por las calles de konoha caminaba un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules

takeshi: me pregunto donde estara la casa de sakura?? -en eso aparecio el rubio poseedor del kyubi-  
naruto: hola!!!!  
takeshi: ahhhhhh pero que??  
naruto: tu eres takato verdad??  
takeshi: soy takeshi  
naruto: oh si eso  
takeshi: bueno y que quieres??  
naruto: queria invitarte a comer ramen -decia con una gran sonrisa-  
takeshi: la verdad /esperen quiza este sepa donde vive sakura y quiza le pueda sacar algo/ me encantaria ir contigo  
naruto: bien vamos -lo jala y se lo lleva-

llegaron al puesto de ramen y naruto enseguida pidio 2 platos(alcarando uno para el y uno para takeshi)

naruto: que bien que aceptasta la verdad esque si tenemos que estar con ustedes mientras esten aqui preferible irnos conociendo no crees??  
takeshi: oh claro /es el momento/ por cierto naruto verdad??  
naruto: si.ahsh-comiendo-  
takeshi: por cierto que me dices de ti??  
naruto: de mi?? -dejo de comer y vio al chico-  
takeshi: si no se como eres que te gusta, cuales son tus metas que se yo  
naruto: pues yo..mi mayor meta es llegar a ser hokage, y por supuesto conseguir el amor de sakura-chan..-dicho esto se dispuso a comer de nuevo-  
takeshi/asi que este esta enamorado de sakura/ y que me dices de el otro sujeto el tal sasuke  
naruto: sasuke??, bueno el es odioso pero aun asi es mi mejor amigo  
takeshi: de verdad y sabes mucho de el??  
naruto: solo un poco  
takeshi: podrias decirme algo??  
naruto: pues sasuke es muy reservado, hace mucho su hermano mato a todo su clan y ahora el solo quiere vengarse de el  
takeshi: todo su clan?? -se sorprendio por lo que naruto acababa de contarle-  
naruto: si sasuke pertence al clan uchiha es el ultimo a parte de su hermano -despues volvio a comer-  
takeshi/vaya que impresionante/ y de sakura?? que sabes de ella?? -decia mas interesado-  
naruto: pues sakura es muy inteligente y muy hermosa muchos de la aldea andamos tras ella, pero a ninguno nos hace caso -dijo molesto- lo peor esque antes ni me soportaba porque estaba enamorada de sasuke , pero ultimamente ya no se ve tan interesada como antes -dijo y volvio a comer-  
takeshi: oh vaya /asi que estaba enamorada del tonto ese no??/bueno fue un placer verte naruto hasta pronto -se levantan y se va-  
naruto: adagfawef afhsgaAc opfhywsac(traduccion: adios hasta pronto)

mientras takeshi caminaba de regreso a su casa se topo con...

* * *

**Bss**

**Nao-San **


	4. Promesa

**Hola!!! bueno lamento la tardanza y este cap es muy corto lo siento de verdad pero prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible**

* * *

se topo justo con...sakura quien habia salido a dar un paseo 

takeshi: sakura!!-dijo felizmente-  
sakura: hola takeshi -saludo la pelirosa-  
takeshi: que haces por aqui a estas horas??  
sakura: solo sali a dar un paseo eso es todo  
takeshi: ya veo y te puedo acompañar??  
sakura: claro...

ambos jovenes se dispusieron a caminar, sin rumbo fijo..

mientras tanto..

en una habitacion se encontraba un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos negros, parecia confundido o mas bien pensativo

POV SASUKE

maldita sea no puedo creerlo como puedo estar tan mal por algo que se supone no me importa, que me puede importar que sakura este con ese sujeto o que le guste, mejor para mi no es asi??, asi dejara de molestarme y ya no estara detras de mi...

ya no, sus molestos gritos, su voz llamandome, sus miradas, sus demostraciones de afecto ahora ya no seran para mi..sino para otro, pero que demonios pienso, eso no jamas, su amor sera solo mio, mio y de nadie mas, ella es solo mia.. pero que..ahhhhh que digo no ella..ella puede estar con quien quiera..

pero el solo pensar que ya no me mirara igual, que ya no estara a mi lado aunque la rechaze,ahora estara con el..sus besos seran para el..para el y no para mi..

FIN POV SASUKE

mientras tanto sakura y takeshi caminaban tranquilamente

takeshi: y como te ha ido?? ya sabes desde que nos dejamos de ver  
sakura: -no sabia que responder en verdad- pues bien..  
takeshi: aun recuerdas cuando nos conocimos??  
sakura: pero por supuesto

/y para quienes se preguntaban como sakura conocio a takeshi, yoko, y kazuo aqui les va/

FLASH BACK

se veia a una pequeña niña pelirosa de unos 5 años de edad que caminaba por la aldea oculta del agua

sakura: -miraba hacia todos aldos- creo que me perdi-  
de pronto se ve como una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios oscuros se acercaba corriendo  
yoko: hola -saludo la ojimiel- quien eres??  
sakura: hola, soy sakura haruno  
yoko: es un placer mi nombre es yoko akasuma  
sakura: bueno es un placer yoko-chan  
yoko: oye te gustaria jugar conmigo, vamos al rio asi te presento a unos amigos  
sakura: si me gustaria

ambas pequeñas salieron corriendo hasta el rio donde dos niños se encontraban sentados a sus orillas

yoko: hola!!! chicos miren tengo una nueva amiga  
¿?1: vaya es linda  
¿?2: -no volteo, ni dijo nada-  
sakura: mucho gusto mi nombre es sakura haruno  
¿?: hola yo soy kazuo setsuno -dijo el castaño-  
yoko: y tu no piensas presentarte?? -dirijiendose a un niño de cabellos negros-  
¿?2: mi nombre es takeshi yamamoto -dijo volteando al fin-  
sakura: es un placer -dedicandole una enorme sonrisa al pequeño lo cual solo causo un enorme sonrojo en el al ver a la pelirosa-

FIN FLASH BACK

takeshi: si, de verdad que te veias tan linda cuando te conoci  
sakura: si, tu te veias muy serio jeje  
takeshi: lo siento

siguieron caminando un poco mas

mientras...

sasuke: demonios no puedo seguir pensando estas cosas mejor salgo a dar un paseo  
dicho esto el ojinegro salio de su departamento para ir a pasear...

mientras con sakura y takeshi

takeshi: sakura deseo hacerte una pregunta  
sakura¿que ocurre? -dijo algo preocupada-  
takeshi: aun no has olvidado la promesa cierto??  
sakura: la..promesa???

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado y prometo actualizar pronto (inner: si como no) callate, jeje no le hagan caso a mi inner bueno nos vemos**

**bye bye, Nao-San**


	5. ¿Recuerdas?

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Lamento la tardanza y agradezco sus comentarios y aquí les dejo el siguiente cap espero que les guste…**

* * *

Sakura¿emmm la promesa? –dijo algo nerviosa-

Takeshi: si nuestra promesa

Sakura: como olvidarla…

FLASH BACK

En un hermoso lago se podía ver a dos niños sentados a orillas de este…

Takeshi: así que mañana te vas –dijo tristemente el ojiazul-

Sakura: si –con el mismo tono que el pequeño-

Takeshi: pero… ¿no te puedes quedar?

Sakura: no, mis padres lo decidieron ya

Takeshi: pero esque no es justo

Sakura: lo se, no quiero irme –dijo la pelirosa-

Takeshi: bueno si no hay nada que hacer –se levanto y se puso frente a la ojiverde- sakura…

Sakura: si, dime –decía algo confundida por la acción del pequeño-

Takeshi: sakura prométeme que cuando seamos grandes te casaras conmigo  
Sakura¿Qué? –dijo sorprendida-

Takeshi: si, mira cuando seamos grandes yo iré por ti y nos casaremos¿¿si??

Sakura: esta bien.

Takeshi: es una promesa –dijo dándole su mano-

Sakura: -tomando la mano del ojiazul – es una promesa…

FIN FLASH BACK

Takeshi: y cumplí sakura estoy aquí no solo por un mandato o una misión, estoy aquí para que nos casemos –dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos-

Sakura: -solo se quedo parada sin moverse- takeshi yo…

Takeshi¿tu que sakura? –pregunto nervioso-

Sakura: es solo que mira yo, desde que volví a konoha deseaba tanto que volvieras por mí como prometiste, quería que el tiempo pasara rápido, pero…

Takeshi¿pero que?

Sakura: pero todo ha cambiado, ahora no estoy segura del camino que deseo tomar y no creo justo aceptar ahora esa promesa

Takeshi: -nervioso- pero… pero sakura yo, yo te amo

Esto dejo impactada a la pelirosa, la cual no sabia que decir, eso le tomaba por sorpresa.

Takeshi: sakura desde que te fuiste yo siempre espere…contando cada día para poder estar a tu lado, sakura eres la única mujer a la que he amado, amo y amare por eso te pido que me dejes hacerte feliz.

Sakura: takeshi yo…yo no puedo –dicho esto salio corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos-  
Takeshi¡sakura/sakura ¿Por qué?/ -se quedo ahí parado ya que creyó que seria lo mejor-

Sakura corría por las calles de konoha desesperada aun llorando sin rumbo fijo…  
Mientras tanto…

Un rubio caminaba después de una buena comida en el ichikaru, parecía dirigirse a un lugar que no era precisamente su casa.

El rubio se detuvo frente a una gran mansión toco la puerta y para su gran suerte abrió la persona que justo estaba buscando.

Naruto: buenas noches hinata-chan –dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Hinata: ah buenas noches na…naruto-kun –respondió tímidamente la ojiblanca-

Naruto: eh podemos hablar hinata

Hinata: cla...Claro pasa

Naruto entro a la mansión y pasaron a la sala donde hinata le ofreció asiento a naruto.

Naruto: oye hinata ¿y tu padre y neji?

Hinata: no se encuentran, mi padre tuvo que salir y neji creo que esta con tenten

Naruto: vaya han de estar "platicando"

Hinata: eh bueno yo no lo se

Naruto: bueno yo quería hablarte de algo muy importante

Hinata: dime

Naruto: pues esque veras hoy estuve con el tal tamamo (takeshi ¬¬)

Hinata¿tamamo?

Naruto: el del agua

Hinata: ah takeshi

Naruto: ese, bueno me hizo unas preguntas raras

Hinata¿raras¿Cómo cuales?

Naruto: pues como, algo así de que como eran sasuke, sakura y yo

Hinata: y eso ¿Por qué? O ¿para que?

Naruto: pues eso es lo que no se, no creo que sea para darnos un regalo –dijo divertido-

Hinata: -rió un poco- yo tampoco, pero acaso ¿desconfías de el?

Naruto: pues no pero lo vi muy interesado en saber sobre sakura

Hinata: ah pues quizás le guste o algo así

Naruto: -se levanto molesto- a no, eso si que no, ese tipo no se va a interesar en MI sakura

Ante esto hinata se entristeció, le dolían esas palabras pero no dijo ni hizo nada…

Naruto: bueno aunque no creo, será mejor que me deje de tonterías ¿verdad hinata?  
-dijo sonriente-

Hinata: em si –dijo intentando mostrar una sonrisa-

Naruto: bueno me voy, perdón por haberte molestado –parándose-

Hinata: no, no te preocupes, no, no fue molestia –imitando al rubio- bu...buenas noches naruto-kun

Naruto: buenas noches hinata-chan

Naruto salio de la mansión y esta vez se dirigió a su casa

Mientras tanto por las calles de konoha un chico de cabellos azabaches caminaba muy pensativo.

POV sasuke  
Maldita sea no puedo dejar de pensar en sakura, porque demonios me molesta el solo imaginarla con ese, pero esque, en verdad creo que no seria lo mismo sin su cariño, sin que me estuviese molestando o preocupándose por mi, sus atenciones, sus sonrisas, sus, sus besos pero demonios no puedo dejar de pensar en ella…

Fin POV sasuke

El chico seguía caminando mas fue interrumpido por alguien que se tropezó y cayo, el solo volteo y vio quien era.

Sasuke: sakura…-dijo preocupado al ver a la pelirosa llorando-

Sakura: -levanto la cabeza- sa…sasuke-kun

Sasuke: sakura ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Por qué lloras?

Sakura: yo, yo –no soporto mas y se hecho a llorar en sus brazos- sasuke-kun

Sasuke: sakura –la abrazo fuertemente- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Sakura: por favor no me preguntes nada solo, solo abrázame- dijo y lo abrazo con más fuerza-

Sasuke: sakura…

Ambos se abrazaron por largo rato, hasta que se separaron

Sasuke: -la miro fijamente, aun lloraba- sakura…

Se acerco y la beso dulcemente en los labios-

Sakura enseguida le correspondió, a ella le encantaba que el la tranquilizara de esa forma, así lo hacia desde tiempo atrás, el se las ingeniaba para tranquilizarla con un beso, aunque ella sabia que para el no significaban nada mas que una forma de tranquilizarla, de que dejase de molestarlo, mas eso solo lo sabían ellos dos ya que sasuke jamás lo hacia frente a los demás…

El beso siguió así varios minutos hasta que se separaron mas no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de alguien que los observaba…

* * *

**No olviden dejar reviews**

**Bss bye bye**

**Nao-San**


	6. Nuestro Pacto

**Hola!!! lamento el retraso y espero que este cap les guste **

* * *

Ambos chicos se separaron y se miraron fijamente sin poder evitar sonrojarse

Sasuke: sakura yo…  
¿?: Como te atreves –dijo saliendo de su escondite-  
Sakura¡¡takeshi!! –Dijo sorprendida por su aparición-  
Takeshi: como te atreves a tocar a sakura  
Sasuke: en primera idiota, tu no tienes porque reclamarme y en segunda ¿que hacías espiándonos?  
Takeshi: yo solo quería saber si sakura estaba bien  
Sasuke: así que fuiste tu quien la hizo llorar¿Qué demonios le hiciste?  
Takeshi: ese no es tu problema, además no tienes porque estarla besando  
Ambos comenzaron a discutir mientras que sakura solo los miraba, estaba harta de que discutieran así que…  
Sakura¡¡cállense de una vez¡¡Parecen 2 niños me tienen harta!! –dijo y se fue corriendo-  
Takeshi¡¡sakura!! –Estaba a punto de correr tras ella pero alguien lo detuvo jalándolo del brazo-  
Sasuke: -quien sostenía el brazo de takeshi- no te atrevas a acercarte a ella me escuchas  
Takeshi: tú no tienes derecho a darme órdenes  
Sasuke: mas te vale que te alejes de ella o si no lo lamentaras –dijo soltando el brazo de takeshi para salir corriendo en dirección a donde sakura se había ido-

Takeshi simplemente estaba parado viendo como el pelinegro se alejaba, simplemente apretó los puños y miro con odio al chico, algo en el simplemente le disgustaba y mas aun, que se haya atrevido a besar a SU sakura…

Takeshi: maldito Sasuke Uchiha pagaras por esto…

Se giro y comenzó a caminar, lo mejor seria que regresara a casa, y así lo hizo mas cuando llego encontró a sus compañeros ya dormidos, para no despertarlos y ahorrarse preguntas molestas según el, entro silenciosamente hasta su habitación.

-- -

Mientras que por las calles de konoha corría una pelirosa, esta vez no lloraba simplemente quería alejarse de aquellos chicos que solo la ponían cada vez mas de nervios, seguía caminando sin saber a donde ir, no quería regresar a su casa pero ¿A dónde ir?, siguió caminando hasta que sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por detrás…

Sakura¿pero quien? –dijo y volteo para así ver a su captor- sasuke-kun  
Sasuke¿Por qué?  
Sakura¿porque que?  
Sasuke: sakura ¿Por qué permite que es tipo se te acerque?  
Sakura: porque debemos ser amables con el y con los otros chicos eso nos encomendó tsunade-sama  
Sasuke: sakura no me gusta como te trata, no me gusta que te defienda como si tuviera derecho de hacerlo

Sakura estaba desconcertada no sabia porque sasuke le decía eso, le gustaba que el se molestara pero ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Sakura: sasuke tu estas… ¿celoso?  
Sasuke: -no pudo evitar sonrojarse- ¿yo¿Celoso¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –dijo nervioso-  
Sakura: -suspiro- no, que tonta perdón…  
Sasuke: no, no eres tonta –dijo abrazándola mas (recuerden que llego abrazándola por detrás)-

Sasuke no sabia que decir quizá en verdad estaba celoso, pero si así era el no lo demostraría y mucho menos lo aceptaría

Sasuke: es solo que desconfió de el y no quiero que te use para conseguir información o algo así eso es todo –sakura simplemente se entristeció pero no dijo nada- sakura ¿es verdad?  
Sakura¿Qué cosa?  
Sasuke¿si te gusta ese tipo? –Dijo escondiendo su cara en el pelo de la chica-  
Sakura: sasuke-kun lo que dije esta mañana lo lamento no es que haya querido decir eso pero esque me enoje y discúlpame –dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos que el chico tenia sobre ella-  
Sasuke: me alegro de escuchar eso sabes, entonces ¿No has olvidado nuestro pacto?  
Sakura¿el pacto?  
Sasuke: si ¿lo recuerdas?  
Sakura: claro…

FLASH BACK

Estaba anocheciendo y en un parque se podían ver 2 personas paradas viéndose el uno al otro de frente, al juzgar por su estatura tenían unos 13 años de edad, uno de ellos era un chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos negros como la noche, vestía con un short(pantaloncillo corto) blanco y una camisa azul, el otro o mas bien otra era una chica de cabellos rosas, ojos verdes y ropas en tono rojizo en las cuales destacaba un pequeño short color verde, ambos se miraban la chica con lagrimas en los ojos mientras que el chico solo la veía sin expresión alguna…

Sakura: sasuke-kun por favor no te vayas –decía la pelirosa llorando-  
Sasuke: …- solo se limitaba a mirarla- es increíble que este aquí es acaso que ¿no entiende que no la quiero cerca? –pensaba-  
Sakura: sasuke-kun –decía suplicante- yo…yo te amo –dijo alfin pero no recibió respuesta lo cual aumento las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos color esmeralda-  
Sasuke: -simplemente comenzó a caminar no pensaba responder y mucho menos llevarla consigo-  
Sakura: sasuke…  
Sasuke: -pensando- que estupideces dice ¿Cómo puede decir que me ama?, pero que demonios –comenzó a tambalearse y cayo de repente mientras que sakura corrió para ayudarlo-  
Sakura: sasuke-kun ¿estas bien? –decía con tono preocupado-  
Sasuke: si –intento levantarse pero no pudo- sakura ¿Por qué?  
Sakura: -quien volvía a llorar- ¿Por qué¿Qué cosa?  
Sasuke¿Por qué me dices eso?  
Sakura: porque es verdad yo te amo siempre te he amado y aunque tu no me ames yo siempre voy a hacerlo –dijo dejando caer lagrimas sobre el rostro del uchiha que estaba ahora recostado sobre sus piernas (nota: estaban en el piso eh)-

Esta vez sasuke si se sorprendió como era posible…una chica como sakura le estaba confesando que lo amaba y el no podía mas que preguntarle ¿Por qué?, eso era estupido pero…pero no podía quedarse no, el debía hacerse fuerte ese era su principal objetivo ¿no?, mas sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de la pelirosa…

Sakura: sasuke no te vayas por favor mira si quieres te dejare entrenar ya no te molestare, dejare de buscarte y sofocarte todo el tiempo pero por favor no te vayas –decía mientras acariciaba el pelo del chico- no podría soportar tu ausencia

Y por alguna extraña razón sakura no recibió la respuesta que con tristeza esperaba

Sasuke: esta bien -dijo viendo fijamente a la chica- me quedare pero antes hagamos un pacto quieres  
Sakura: -la cual estaba feliz y había dejado de llorar- lo que tu digas…  
Sasuke: yo te prometo que intentare algún día aceptarte en mi vida y tu a cambio deberás dejarme entrenar pero quiero que también lo hagas tu ¿de acuerdo?  
Sakura: esta bien lo que sea con tal de que te quedes – la pelirosa comenzó a llorar de felicidad y abrazo al azabache-

Sasuke por su parte solo se acerco y deposito un beso en sus labios, el primer beso para ambos…se separaron y el solo pudo pronunciar "solo cálmate y deja ya de llorar", ella lo hizo y le respondió "esta bien sasuke-kun y prometo que jamás voy a dejarte solo…"

FIN FLASH BACK

Sasuke: y siempre cumpliste  
Sakura: si, a partir de ahí yo comencé a entrenar con tsunade-sama y tu con kakashi-sensei y todo aquel que pudiera entrenarte, te hiciste muy fuerte sasuke-kun  
Sasuke: además como lo prometiste jamás me has dejado solo sakura…  
Sakura: -solo se entristeció-

Sasuke noto esto, el sabia porque ella se había puesto así, se suponía que el intentaría aceptarla en su vida pero ya lo había hecho, en otros tiempos ni siquiera le hubiera permitido acercarse pero también sabia que ella esperaba algo mas…

Sasuke: de ahí nuestros…métodos para tranquilizarte –dijo con un leve sonrojo-  
Sakura: si jeje pero seguro que si naruto o kakashi-sensei nos hubiesen visto en ciertas ocasiones creo que hubiera sido una penosa situación  
Sasuke: si, bueno sakura es muy tarde mejor te acompaño a tu casa  
Sakura: esta bien…

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa de sakura y una vez que llegaron a la entrada…

Sakura: nos vemos mañana sasuke-kun recuerda que tsunade-sama desea vernos temprano  
Sasuke: si hasta mañana

Sakura se acerco y deposito un corto beso en los labios del chico dejándolo con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro para después entrar a la casa mientras que el ojinegro se dirigía a la suya un tanto feliz…

* * *

**please dejen reviews**

**y tratare de subir el prox cap lo mas**

**pronto posible**

**bss bye bye**

**NaomiSan**


	7. ¡No soporto a ese tipo!

**Hola**

**lamento mucho la tardanza y agradezco sus reviews asi que espero les agrade este cap difrutenlo...**

* * *

Al día siguiente el equipo 7 y los de la aldea del agua se reunieron en la oficina de la hokage debido a que esta los había citado ahí, el ambiente estaba muy tenso nadie hablaba, yoko y kazuo estaban sentados mirando a takeshi listos para detenerlo si hacia alguna locura ya que el mencionado se encontraba mirando a sasuke con odio el cual le devolvía la mirada pero aun mas profunda, sakura estaba al lado de este y naruto por alguna extraña razón no había dicho nada solo estaba con un tic en su pie izquierdo…

Naruto¿Cuándo va a llegar la vieja? –Dijo rompiendo por fin el silencio-  
Sakura: naruto ya te he dicho que no llames vieja a tsunade-sama –dijo molesta-  
Naruto: mmm lo siento sakura-chan  
Kakashi: es extraño –dijo apareciendo repentinamente- nunca llega tarde

Justo en ese momento apareció tsunade muy apresurada, entro rápidamente y se sentó en su silla, verifico que estuvieran todos y hablo al fin

Tsunade: veo que están todos aquí  
Sakura¿para que quería vernos?  
Tsunade: pues verán se supone que akasuma, setsuno y yamamoto están aquí para llevar acabo una misión –todos asintieron- pues ustedes deben acompañarlos en tal misión  
Sasuke¿y porque nosotros?  
Tsunade: me parece que son un equipo muy apropiado para esto debido a que soy un equipo unido y fuerte, además así lo he decidido y no se hablara mas del asunto, partirán mañana muy temprano así que preparen todo y los espero a las afueras de la aldea, ahora pueden irse

Al decir eso todos salieron de la oficina

Yoko: vaya no creí que tendríamos compañía en la misión –dijo emocionada la rubia-  
Takeshi: mmm a mi no me emociona para nada –miro a sakura- claro hay sus excepciones  
Sasuke: pues a mi tampoco me emociona tener que ir con ustedes  
Kazuo: no debemos discutir no creen –se metió entre ambos intentando que se calmaran-  
Sakura: el tiene razón ya dejen de decir esas cosas –pero un grito espanto a todos los presentes-  
Naruto¡¡ya se!! –Todos lo miraron atentamente- ¿Por qué no vamos al ichikaru? –dijo con cierto tono de inocencia, provocando una caída estilo anime por parte de todos los demás-  
Sakura: creo que eso seria bueno, tengo un poco de hambre –miro a takeshi- ¿si takeshi-kun? –dirigiéndose a el en un tono de suplica-

Sasuke por su parte sentía que ardía por dentro al ver a SU sakura hablándole así a ese sujeto, takeshi por su parte se sentía en el paraíso, pero sus sueños e ilusiones fueron destruidas al ver como sakura se acercaba a sasuke, lo tomaba por el brazo y le decía…

Sakura: vamos sasuke-kun –dijo jalándolo para salir de ahí-

En el camino al ichikaru naruto iba de lo mas feliz junto a kakashi, yoko y kazuo iban mirando cuanta tienda se les pusiera en frente, takeshi iba detrás de sakura y sasuke los cuales se reían a carcajadas de cualquier cosa, lo que no tenia muy feliz al ojiazul que se aguantaba las ganas de ir y golpear a sasuke.

POV TAKESHI

Maldito uchiha como se atreve a estar tan cerca de sakura y lo peor fue el beso que le dio ayer, pero... ¿que le pasa¿Acaso cree que sakura lo va a elegir a el? Ja pobre iluso si supiera que estoy aquí para casarme con sakura, pero ya veremos quien ríe al final uchiha –veía a sasuke con una mirada asesina- sakura será mía…

FIN POV TAKESHI

Después de unos minutos llegaron al ichikaru y el mas contento de todos (osea naruto) pidió un plato para cada quien, sasuke y sakura se sentaron juntos, al otro lado de la pelirosa se sentó takeshi, a un lado de este se sentaron yoko y kazuo y al otro lado de sasuke se sentaron naruto y kakashi

Naruto: oye baka parece que ya se te olvido el enojo ¬¬ -dijo mientras veía a sakura y a sasuke riéndose como locos-  
Sasuke: -volteo y lo miro de forma fría y calculadora- eso no te importa dobe –a naruto le tembló el cuerpo y volteo con kakashi e intento iniciar una platica-  
Takeshi: -tomo del brazo a sakura y la hizo voltear hacia el- oye saku-chan ¿Porque no damos un paseo después de terminar de comer? –dijo de forma seductora-  
Sakura: -sonrojada y nerviosa- eh, yo… -pero no pudo continuar porque sasuke la interrumpió-  
Sasuke: no puede –dijo de manera cortante-  
Takeshi: -molesto por la interrupción- ¿Por qué?  
Sasuke: porque tiene que salir conmigo –dijo tomando a sakura por los hombros y acercándola a el-

Takeshi solo frunció el ceño y en ese momento llegaron sus platos así que todos se dispusieron a comer, al cabo de un rato terminaron y salieron del ichikaru…

Naruto: bueno yo me tengo que ir adiós –dijo caminando y despidiéndose con la mano-  
Kakashi: yo también me voy –dijo y desapareció con un poof-  
Yoko: emmm kazuo será mejor que nos vayamos a casa –dijo tomando la mano del castaño-  
Kazuo: si, vamos takeshi –dijo tomando el brazo de su compañero que accedió a irse con gran dificultad-  
Una vez que se fueron todos…  
Sasuke: se han ido –dijo y miro a sakura- vamos  
Sakura¿A dónde?  
Sasuke¿te molestaría acompañarme a mi departamento?  
Sakura: no, vamos

Ambos caminaron y pronto llegaron al departamento del uchiha, el pelinegro abrió la puerta y ambos pasaron.

Sakura: sasuke-kun dime ¿Por qué te comportas así con takeshi-kun? –escuchar esto le callo en el hígado al uchiha-  
Sasuke¿Por qué tienes que llamarlo takeshi-kun? –dijo realmente molesto-  
Sakura: -se sorprendió por la reacción del chico- ¿Qué ocurre?  
Sasuke¿Qué ocurre?, pues ocurre que NO SOPORTO A ESE TIPO, se la pasa tras de ti, no deja de mirarte, te llama saku-chan –dijo en tono burlesco-  
Sakura: sasuke ¿estas celoso? –Dijo la chica con una sonrisita-  
Sasuke: -tomo aire y…- pues si, si estoy celoso –grito a todo pulmón-  
Sakura: 0.0 estoy soñando sasu…-no pudo continuar porque el pelinegro la estaba besando-…ke-kun

El comenzó a besarla y ella enseguida le correspondió colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este, el la levanto del suelo y la recostó en uno de los sofás.  
Siguieron besándose varios minutos y después se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron unos segundos y…

Sakura: sasuke-kun –dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-  
Sasuke: yo también se cumplir mis promesas sakura –ella se sorprendió pero no aparto la vista de el- te amo –dijo y la beso nuevamente-  
Sakura: -se separo de el- yo también te amo –dijo y esta vez lo beso ella-

Nuevamente se estaban besando, el comenzó a bajar por su cuello dejando pequeñas mordidas y arrebatándole algunos suspiros a su compañera, nuevamente subió y beso sus labios esos labios que eran de el, de el y de nadie mas.

Ella disfrutaba cada beso que el le daba y de pronto sintió una de sus manos sobre sus piernas acariciándola, mientras la seguía besando, no tenia control de su cuerpo simplemente estaba cediendo.

El nuevamente bajo por su cuello pero esta vez llego al cierre de la blusa de ella y comenzó a bajarlo, ella al sentir eso de inmediato lo detuvo.

Sasuke¿Qué ocurre?  
Sakura: es solo que no, no puedo ahora es algo pronto  
Sasuke: pero… -la miro y pudo notar un enorme temor en sus ojos- esta bien

El se levanto y ella subió la parte del cierre de su blusa que el había bajado, se incorporo y se sentó en el sofá

Sakura: lo lamento en verdad –dijo cabizbaja-  
Sasuke: no es solo que…sakura yo en verdad deseo estar contigo –se arrodillo frente a ella y le tomo las manos- pero si no estas lista yo esperare  
Sakura: gracias –se acerco y le dio un beso en la boca- sasuke yo te amo  
Sasuke: yo a ti, pero ya es tarde y es mejor que te lleve a tu casa  
Sakura: gracias

Ambos se levantaron y salieron del departamento para que así el moreno pudiera dejar a la pelirosa en su casa…

Al día siguiente muy temprano se podía ver a un grupo de jóvenes a las afueras de la aldea y se ve como llega una mujer rubia…

Tsunade: me alegra que estén puntuales hasta tu kakashi –ninguno pudo evitar reír- bien y ¿están listos?  
Todos: SII  
Naruto¿y de que trata la misión? –pregunto el rubio-  
Tsunade: verán su misión es recuperar unos pergaminos que han robado a diversas aldeas, esos pergaminos son muy importantes ya que contienen técnicas muy poderosas así que cuento con que lo harán ¿cierto? –dijo mirando de reojo a cada uno de ellos-  
Sakura: claro que si  
Kakashi: bueno suerte chicos  
Sasuke¿suerte? Espere  
Los 3: (sasuke, sakura y naruto) ¿usted no vendrá?  
Kakashi: no solo vine a despedirlos  
Tsunade: entonces suerte –tanto kakashi como tsunade se fueron de ahí-  
Takeshi: bueno –se acerco a sakura y puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros- vamonos saku-chan

Mientras que sasuke solo los veía alejarse y dijo…

Sasuke¡¡no soporto a ese tipo!!

* * *

**please dejen REVIEWS bss bye bye**

**Nao-San**


	8. Comienza la misión, ¡Nos atacan!

**¡Hola!**

**lamento no haber continuado antes **

**y pido disculpas pero esque he tenido mucha tarea**

**aun asi espero que les guste y DEJEN REVIEWS**

* * *

_  
_

_Pensamientos:_

Dialogo normal:

El grupo de ninjas caminaba por el bosque, para su mala suerte no había otro camino que pudieran seguir hacia el lugar al que se dirigían, al frente iban yoko y naruto quienes platicaban de cómo era la aldea del agua, después iban takeshi y sakura, takeshi hablaba mientras sakura andaba en su mundo pensando en al cara que tendría el uchiha ahora, tras ellos caminaban kazuo y sasuke, este ultimo estaba que ardía en celos al ver a **SU** sakura con ese tipo, kazuo por su parte iba sonriente como siempre y sin decir nada

Naruto: vaya por lo que me cuentas tu aldea es muy bonita -dijo el rubio dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la ojimiel-

Yoko: si lo es, ojala que algún día puedan visitarla 

Naruto: eso depende si la vieja de tsunade nos deja

Yoko: no deberías llamarla así naruto

Naruto: esque ya esta abuela jejeje -ambos empezaron a reír-

Mientras que takeshi seguía hablando (jeje cualquiera que lo viera diría que esta loco jajaja XD, inner: si esque su platica ha de ser muy interesante) y sakura ni siquiera prestaba atención, así que en un movimiento rápido volteo el rostro y miro que al uchiha le salía humo por las orejas.

Sakura: emmm, este takeshi es muy interesante tu platica pero esque...

Takeshi: pero saku-chan aun no te cuento lo mejor de mi historia

Sakura: ya se me la cuentas mas tarde -y sin decir mas se giro y fue donde sasuke mientras takeshi se ponía rojo de furia, segundos después kazuo ya estaba a su lado-

Kazuo: vamos takeshi, no te enojes

Takeshi¿Qué no me enoje¿Estas loco? -Le gritaba desquiciadamente al castaño-

Sakura: -había llegado donde sasuke- sasuke-kun ¿estas bien?

Sasuke: -giro el rostro- claro

Sakura: jeje mentira, otra vez estas celoso ¿verdad? -Pregunto con una gran sonrisa-

Sasuke: claro que no estoy celoso

Sakura: oh si lo estas

Sasuke: que no

Sakura: que siiiiiiiii

Cada quien seguía en sus respectivas platicas, pero comenzaba a atardecer y ya llevaban bastante camino recorrido y decidieron parar

Takeshi¿será seguro quedarnos aquí?

Sakura: no creo que haya peligro además estaremos alertas por si pasa algo

Yoko: sakura tiene razón takeshi, no te preocupes

Todos dejaron sus mochilas en el suelo y cada uno saco su bolsa de dormir, naruto dejo su bolsa junto a un trocó que estaba tirado por ahí, cerca de ahí se acomodaron yoko y kazuo, del otro lado de estos 3 sakura coloco su bolsa bajo un árbol, takeshi al verla estaba a punto de correr junto a ella pero se detuvo al ver que sakura ayudaba a sasuke a colocar su bolsa junto a la de ella, así que mas enojado que nunca takeshi coloco su bolsa junto a la de naruto

Sasuke: creo que debemos ir por un poco de agua y por algo de leña

Naruto: si es cierto y... ¿Qué vamos a cenar?

Sakura¿Qué tal si pescas algo naruto? -Dijo y rió un poco-

Naruto: T-T no te burles sakura-chan

Sakura: jaja lo siento

Kazuo: yo propongo que nos separemos para ir a buscar lo que hacer falta

Yoko: esta bien, takeshi y yo vamos por la leña

Sasuke: yo voy a ver si pesco algo

Sakura: yo te acompaño y así voy por algo de agua

Takeshi: -con una venita en la frente- ¿Por qué tienen que ir juntos?

Sasuke¿te molesta? -Pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero takeshi guardo silencio-

Sakura: vamos sasuke-kun

Así yoko, takeshi, sakura y sasuke se dirigieron a sus respectivas tareas mientras que naruto y kazuo se quedaron solos

Naruto: oye takeshi esta enamorado de sakura-chan ¿verdad?

Kazuo: -le dirigió una sonrisa al rubio- jeje eres mas listo de lo que pareces

Naruto: jaja lo se

Kazuo: pero yo creía que tu estabas enamorado de ella

Naruto: bueno ya comprendí que ella jamás me va a ver como algo mas que un amigo y pues también se que ella jamás dejara de amar al baka de uchiha

Kazuo: si creo que enseguida se nota que ella esta muy enamorada de el

_Kazuo: es por eso que pienso que lo mejor será que takeshi se olvide de una buena vez de ella y la deje ser feliz..._

Pero su plática fue interrumpida por la llegada de yoko y takeshi con una pila de leña

Takeshi: esto será suficiente supongo

Yoko: si -dijo y dejo la leña en el suelo-

Takeshi: -volteo para todos lados- ¿aun no llegan?

Naruto: no -pero justo llegaron sakura y sasuke empapados y riéndose-

Kazuo¿Qué les ocurrió?

Sakura: esque -rió- jaja cuando sasuke estaba por sacar el pez jaja yo lo ayude y al sacarlo nos salpico todos y de paso nos resbalamos y caímos al rió

Naruto: si serás baka

Sasuke: jajaja -reía (naomi¿what? Sasukito riendo no me lo creo, inner: se ve tan lindo 0)- cállate dobe

Takeshi solo miraba la escena molesto pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, un kunai le paso rozando

Takeshi¿pero que...?

Sasuke: -dejo de reír- nos atacan -todos se colocaron en posición de pelea- estén atentos

De pronto varios ninjas aparecieron y comenzaron a atacarlos, cada quien se hizo cargo de 1, pero comenzaron a aparecer mas y cada vez la pelea se hacia mas difícil pero de pronto aparecieron...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**y lamento que sea tan corto pero no tenia mucha imaginacion**

**aun asi gracias por leer besos**

**bye, Nao-San  
**


	9. Compañía

_**Lamento tanto la tardanza pero esque en **_

_**la escuela me dejan mucha tarea y pues **_

_**no tengo mucho tiempo para continuar el fic**_

_**espero que les guste el cap y DEJEN REVIEWS**_

_"pensamientos"_

Dialogo y explicación normal

**Inner de los personajes**

-acciones-

(Yo y mi inner)

Justo en ese momento aparecieron ino y shikamaru y comenzaron a luchar contra los ninjas enemigos, los demás también siguieron luchando y después de unos minutos los ninjas huyeron muy mal heridos pero dejando a sasuke muy mal herido...

Sakura: -corriendo hacia sasuke- sasuke-kun ¿estas bien? -Pregunto mientras colocaba la cabeza de sasuke entre sus piernas-

Sasuke: -con un tono de dolor- ahh, si pero me duele -decía mientras tocaba la herida que tenia en un costado-

Sakura: tranquilo sasuke-kun te curare -puso su mano en la herida del pelinegro y un chakra de color verde emano de sus manos, después de algunos minutos la herida estaba completamente sanada- listo

Naruto ayudo a sasuke a recostarse en las raíces de un árbol para que descansara un poco mientras que el resto se colocaba en la fogata ya lista...

Naruto: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? -pregunto el rubio a los 2 recién llegados-

Ino: acabamos de terminar una misión

Takeshi: ¿Cómo demonios supieron que estábamos aquí? -pregunto fríamente, no conocía a esos sujetos y no confiaba mucho en ellos-

Shikamaru: por su chakra

Yoko: así que por eso nos encontraron

Naruto: ¿y chouji no esta con ustedes?

Ino: lo que paso fue que nos encontrábamos en una misión en la cual debíamos escoltar a un tipo importante de la aldea de la arena y veníamos de regreso y nos encontramos con ustedes y con respecto a chouji el se regreso antes ya que durante la misión fuimos atacados y el quedo mal herido por lo que la hokage envió por el

Sakura: ya veo seguro que tsunade-sama ya ha curado a chouji

Ino: si, ¿y ustedes quienes son? -Refiriéndose a los de la aldea del agua-

Naruto: son ninjas de la aldea del agua

Sakura: ellos son yoko akasuma, kazuo setsuno y takeshi yamamoto -los tres hicieron una reverencia-

Ino: mucho gusto soy ino yamanaka

Shikamaru: y yo shikamaru nara

Yo-ka-ta (jeje yo: yoko, ka: kazuo, ta: takeshi): un placer...

Ino: -susurrándole a sakura- el de cabello negro es muy lindo

Sakura: jeje si, bueno -escucho un pequeño lamento de parte de sasuke- enseguida vuelvo -salio corriendo donde el uchiha-

Ino: _"maldita frentezota" _-miraba hacia donde se encontraban sakura y sasuke...

Sakura: sasuke-kun ¿te sientes mejor?

Sasuke: si, sakura...

Sakura: ¿si?

Sasuke: tú... ¿Qué tienes que ver con ese tal takeshi? -Sakura guardo silencio-

Sakura:...

Sasuke: ¡sakura! -Llamo a la pelirosa-

Sakura: ¿mmm?

Sasuke: contéstame

Sakura: pues esque -bajo la mirada- veras yo le hice una promesa

Sasuke: ¿una promesa?, ¿Qué tipo de promesa?

Sakura: mmm bueno le prometí casarme con el

Sasuke: ¡¿Qué!? -grito pero sakura le tapo la boca para que los demás no pudieran escucharlo-

Sakura: shhh nos pueden oír -dijo susurrándole- ademas no puedes culparme tenia 6 años y aun no te conocía

Sasuke: pero no vas a cumplir esa ridícula promesa ¿o si?

Sakura: yo no tengo intenciones de casarme con el así que por supuesto que no

Sasuke: me alegro pero ahora lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir

Sakura: si

Así que todos se fueron a dormir y a la mañana siguiente partieron rumbo a un templo cercano al lugar donde estaban, quizás ahí se encontrarían los sujetos que robaron los pergaminos, mas comenzaron a sentir la presencia de alguien que los perseguía... 

Ino: me parece que alguien nos sigue

Yoko: si ¿serán ninjas enemigos como los de anoche?

Kazuo: es lo más probable

Se colocaron en posición de ataque y de entre los árboles aparecieron 3 personas, un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos blancos, una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos del mismo color que el chico y una castaña de ojos color chocolate...

Sakura: neji, hinata, tenten ¿Qué hacen aquí? -pregunto confundida-

Tenten: pues esque tsunade-sama nos envió como refuerzos

Hinata: pe...pero veo que ya tenían -dijo viendo a ino y a shikamaru-

Neji: aun así nos quedaremos con ustedes

Siguieron su camino hasta el templo, cuando llegaron vieron que era un templo abandonado pero aun así entraron, parecía no haber nadie pero de pronto apareció un grupo de ninjas y comenzaron a atacarlos, neji y hinata usaron en byakugan y lograron ver los mapas que buscaban en una habitación así que mientras peleaban, naruto y takeshi entraron a la habitación y recuperaron los mapas eran 6 en total así que sasuke, naruto, takeshi, kazuo, neji e ino se quedaron con uno respectivamente, una vez que acabaron con los ninjas salieron del templo pero lo que no esperaban era que se produjo una gran explosión proveniente de este y todos salieron "volando" en distintas direcciones...


	10. ¿Celoso?

Pronto unos ojos de color blanco comenzaron a abrirse, para observar el cielo azul que estaba frente a ellos, rápidamente se sentó y giro su cabeza para encontrarse con un chico de cabellera rubia que se encontraba inconciente junto a ella...

Hinata: Naruto-kun -comenzó a mover al rubio para que despertara, pero este seguía sin reaccionar- Naruto-kun ¡despierta por favor! -El chico comenzó a abrir los ojos-

Naruto: Hi...Hinata-chan -se levanto y miro a sus alrededores- ¿Dónde estamos?

Hinata: no lo se, los demás no están

Naruto: ¡¿Qué?! -miro nuevamente hacia todos lados y no vio a ni un alma- no puede ser no hay nadie

Hinata: es lo que estoy diciendo

Naruto: jejeje -poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza- tienes razón, ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Hinata: lo mejor será buscar un poco de comida y armar un campamento, mañana temprano iremos a buscar al resto, en estos momentos seria muy peligroso

Naruto: si, lo bueno es que tenemos uno de los pergaminos -dijo mostrándole un pergamino de color amarillo con un rayo grabado-

Hinata: ese debe pertenecer a la aldea del rayo (no se si existe pero bueno XD)

Naruto: seguro "jejeje yo no lo sabia (inner Nao: mira que ni porque el pergamino traía un rayo, Yo: jaja ya se que tonto, Naruto: hey no me digas tonto)"

Hinata: bueno Naruto-kun vamos por un poco de comida

Naruto: ¡SI! -grito feliz-

Ambos se adentraron en el bosque, buscaron en diversos lugares, Hinata encontró un árbol de manzanas, Naruto unas moras que Hinata aseguro no eran venenosas, después de encontrar unas cuantas frutas mas, regresaron al lugar donde habían caído en un principio e hicieron una fogata, comieron lo que habían reunido y se dispusieron a dormir, al día siguiente se levantaron muy temprano (claro que al decir levantaron me refiero a que Hinata despertó a Naruto jeje) después de que Naruto estuviera suficientemente despierto siguieron su camino, pronto encontraron una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque y decidieron acercarse.

Hinata: Na...Naruto-kun creo que es peligroso acercarse

Naruto: vamos Hinata, no creo que nos hagan nada ademas el pergamino esta bien protegido, vamos

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la cabaña y tocaron la puerta, nadie abría así que volvieron a tocar y esta vez abrió una pequeña niña de unos 7 años de edad de cabello castaño y ojos color marrón.

Niña: buenos días que se les ofrece -saludo y pregunto la pequeña un poco asustada-

Hinata: tranquila no te haremos daño

Naruto: ¿hay alguien más contigo?

Niña: mi...mi hermano -se escucharon unos pasos y tras la niña apareció un joven alto de cabello castaño y ojos cafés-

Joven: Miyuki ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Miyuki: her...hermano ellos...

Joven: ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Naruto: solo queremos hacerles unas preguntas

Joven: ¿acerca de que?

Hinata: esque perdimos a nuestros compañeros y queremos saber si los han visto -el joven se giro a ver a Hinata y esbozo una sonrisa-

Joven: -acercándose a la Hyuuga y besando su mano- como no responderle a una hermosa joven como tu

Miyuki: ¡hermano!

Hinata: -sonrojada- eh...yo

Naruto: -se interpuso entre hinata y el joven-

Miyuki: hermano no ves que el joven se ha puesto celoso porque te acercas así a su novia

Naruto: ¿Celoso? ¿Novia? No este Hinata-chan no es mi novia -dijo el rubio con un leve sonrojo-

Joven: entonces no hay problema, bueno pero pasen no se queden ahí -Naruto y Hinata obedecieron- mi nombre es Kenji y ya han conocido a mi hermanita Miyuki

Hinata: si, mucho gusto yo soy Hinata Hyuuga

Naruto: mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki

Kenji: bueno ¿y que es lo que desean preguntarme?

Naruto: nosotros estamos encargados de una misión y debido a una explosión fuimos separados de nuestros compañeros y queremos saber es si los han visto

Kenji: pues no, hace días que no veo a nadie desconocido por estos rumbos

Hinata: que lastima -dijo muy triste-

Kenji: oh pero no te preocupes, yo les avisare cuando vea a alguien, creo que si alguno de sus amigos apareciera vendría a preguntarme por ustedes

Hinata: tiene razón

Miyuki: ¿no les gustaría quedarse a comer?

Naruto: ¿enserio?

Kenji: claro, seria un placer

Hinata: bueno si Naruto-kun quiere por mi esta bien

Miyuki comenzó a preparar la comida mientras que Kenji y Hinata platicaban y Naruto se le querían salir los ojos de coraje, aunque ni el mismo sabia porque, pronto atardeció y Naruto decidió hablar con Hinata.

Naruto: Hinata-chan

Hinata: dime Naruto-kun

Naruto: creo que ya es muy tarde y deberíamos irnos, tenemos que buscar a los demás

Hinata: creo que tienes razón Naruto-kun

Y después de una despedida muy molesta para el rubio partieron en busca de sus compañeros, habían pasado ya 2 horas de camino y ninguno se dirigía la palabra hasta que...

Naruto: mmm Hinata

Hinata: ¿si?

Naruto: este... ¿a ti te gusto ese chico Kenji?

Hinata: bueno era muy guapo pero yo... a mi me gusta otra persona

Naruto: ¿a si, quien?

Hinata: pues -se detuvo y el rubio hizo lo mismo y se giro a verla-

Naruto: ¿Quién?

Hinata: yo...-respiro profundo- a mi...me... ¡me gustas tú!

Naruto quedo sorprendido mientras Hinata se disponía a salir corriendo pero fue detenida por él, el rubio la jalo y la tomo por la cintura para después susurrarle al oído.

Naruto: ¿enserio? -Susurro y la Hyuuga asintió- pues a mi... también me gustas Hinata-chan -la chica solo sonrió y el rubio se separo un poco para después plantarle un beso en los labios que duro unos minutos después se separaron- Hinata-chan ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Hinata: eh... por supuesto que si Naruto-kun -dijo feliz-

Naruto: -sonriendo- sigamos -ella solo asintió-

Y así continuaron su búsqueda...


	11. La Trampa

_**Ohayo…**_

_**Lamento mucho la gran tardanza jejeje estoy conciente de que ya ha pasado un año desde**__**que actualice por ultima vez y es que me he tenido que concentrar en mis clases y no me pasaba idea por la cabeza y además debo agradecer a aquellos que han seguido el fic y sobre todo una gran disculpa y a aquellos que apenas comienzan a leer espero les guste n.n pero explicaciones sobran así que ahora viene la continuación….**_

_**Nota: ahora cambiare un poco la forma de escritura**_

-dialogo-

/pensamientos/

"narración"

*********************************************************************

Cap. 11 Una Trampa

-Hermano dime ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas mantenerla oculta aquí?- preguntó una niña de cabello castaño

-Hasta que reciba ordenes sobre que hacer con ella- contestó un chico castaño

"La pequeña niña camino hacia una puerta ubicada en la habitación que no era precisamente la salida sino que era la entrada al sótano, abrió la puerta y bajo las escaleras, encendió la luz y ahí en el suelo se encontraba una chica de cabellos rubios atada de pies a cabeza"

-Lamento mucho tener que hacerte esto, para mi no pareces una persona mala- dijo la niña mientras le quitaba el pañuelo de la boca a la chica

-Yo solo quisiera saber ¿Porqué me tienen encerrada aquí?- cuestiono la rubia

-Eso es cosa de mi hermano, sabes el trabaja para personas muy poderosas y debe cumplir sus ordenes y digamos que para el tu eres una intrusa así que debe tenerte presa, aunque no hubiese tenido que hacerlo si no hubiera encontrado ese pergamino que llevabas contigo- le dijo la niña

-así que el pergamino es el problema, pero ¿Para quién demonios puede trabajar que quiera también el pergamino?- exclamo la chica

-No lo se, él siempre dice que es mejor que yo no sepa mucho- sonrió- Pero sabes aquí han estado dos personas y supongo son amigos tuyos-

-¿Dos personas has dicho? Dime como eran- preguntó la rubia

-Pues la chica era de cabellos azabaches y extraños ojos blancos y el chico era rubio y de ojos azules-

-/Naruto y Hinata/ Oye y dime ¿Qué ocurrió con ellos?- preguntó un preocupada

-Oh ellos se han ido y no les hemos hecho nada no te preocupes por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- cuestiono la pequeña

-Mi nombre es Ino, Yamanaka Ino ¿Y el tuyo?- respondió

-Miyuki- dijo la pequeña sonriente

-Desearía decir que es un placer pero en estas condiciones…-dijo la Yamanaka

-No te preocupes, mira espera un momento si enseguida te traeré algo de comer- dicho esto salio del lugar

"Miyuki salio del sótano y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo que dar de comer a la rubia, pero fue sorprendida por su hermano quien la miraba de forma no muy agradable"

-No deberías ser tan amable con la chica- dijo el chico un poco molesto

-Pero ¿Por qué no?, ella no tiene la culpa y además no parece mala persona y que la tengas que tener aquí no quiere decir que la dejemos morir de hambre- respondió en un tono molesto la pequeña niña

-Aún así recuerda que lo que hago es por nuestra seguridad- menciono mientras daba media vuelta

-Kenji…tengo solo 7 años y quisiera poder jugar libremente no preocuparme por conservar mi vida a cada segundo- dijo la niña en tono triste

-Lo se pero no podemos hacer nada….por ahora- dicho esto el castaño salio de la cabaña

"Mientras tanto en los adentros del bosque se encontraban una rubia y un ojiazul buscando rastro de sus compañeros de misión…"

-¿Dónde rayos habrán terminado los demás?- dijo el ojiazul

-Tranquilízate Takeshi- decía la rubia colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico

-¡¿Cómo puedo calmarme sin saber donde terminaron el resto de los pergaminos?!- exclamo el chico alterado- /aunque mas me preocupa saber que Sakura pueda estar con el maldito de Uchiha/-

-Jajaja tu y yo sabemos que eso no es precisamente lo que te preocupa- sugirió la chica entre risas

- No digas tonterías Yoko, mejor sigamos buscando rastros, además debemos mantener a salvo este pergamino- dijo el chico observando un pergamino con un espiral azul grabado- Camina…

"Ambos chicos siguieron buscando algún rastro de sus compañeros o por lo menos algún rastro de vida, sin éxito mas aun así continuaron con su búsqueda.

Por otra parte del bosque dos chicos se encontraban sentados, uno de ellos parecía muy relajado al pie de un árbol, el otro sin embargo se encontraba muy pensativo…."

-Oye ¿Qué es lo que tanto piensas?-dijo un castaño

-En como rayos saldremos de este bosque junto con los demás- respondió el chico de la coleta

-Jeje eres muy poco entusiasta verdad- dijo divertido el castaño-

-Mira no me interesa lo que pienses de mi solo quiero encontrar al resto y salir de este lugar, tu encárgate de cuidar el pergamino- advirtió el

-Deberías ser mas amistoso amm ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto el castaño

-Me llamo Shikamaru Nara- respondió el Nara

-Mucho gusto soy Kazuo Setsuno- expreso con una sonrisa

"Después de su pequeña platica se levantaron y siguieron caminando en silencio durante un rato, mas Kazuo no soporto y decidió iniciar la platica de nuevo"

-Y dime Shikamaru ¿Tienes novia?- pregunto Kazuo

-No- respondió el Nara un tanto enfadado

-Pues créeme que te hace falta una- dijo el chico riendo un poco

-No pienso igual, además eso no te incumbe- respondió molesto el Nara

-Yo solo digo porque vi como mirabas a tu amiga la rubia- dijo con tono divertido el castaño

-¡¡¡¿Qué cosa?!!!- exclamo sonrojado el Nara y busco una salida a la situación cuando vio una cabaña cerca de ahí -/genial/- Mira veamos si hay alguien en esa cabaña

"Los chicos se acercaron y tocaron la puerta, esperaron y nadie abría, volvieron a tocar y abrió la puerta una pequeña niña"

-¿Si? ¿Qué se les ofrece?- pregunto la pequeña

-Disculpa buscamos quien nos de información sobre nuestros compañeros- menciono el castaño

-/así que ellos también son compañeros de Ino/ pues la verdad no se nada- dijo un poco nerviosa la niña

"En ese momento se escucho un ruido proveniente del sótano"

-¿Segura?- pregunto el Nara entrando a la cabaña seguido por Kazuo

-Ella esta segura, la pregunta es ¿ustedes lo están?- dijo entrando de golpe un chico castaño

-/Oh no, hermano/- fue lo único que pudo pensar la pequeña, mientras observaba como su hermano se colocaba en posición de ataque frente a los dos recién llegados….


	12. Sentimientos

**Ohayo!!**

**Bueno a pesar de que no he recibido ningún review ¬¬ si he recibido correos de alerta y favoritos así que he decido publicar el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten ya que en este cap habrá dos declaraciones n_n…**

**Nao-San**

**************************************************************************

Cap.12 Sentimientos

-¿Quién rayos eres tu?- pregunto el Nara sin cambiar su posición

-Mas bien ¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque hay irrumpido en mi casa?- dijo el castaño

-Te equivocas esta no es una casa, es una cabaña- dijo sonriente el ojiverde mientras todos lo miraban de forma extraña –Jeje mejor continúen su discusión dijo el chico con una mano tras su cabeza

-Hemos venido a buscar información sobre nuestros compañeros- habló el Nara

-Mi hermana ya les ha dicho que no sabemos nada- respondió el castaño

"Ambos chicos se miraron con cierto odio mientras la pequeña Miyuki solo los observaba con un poco de miedo, Kenji camino seguro hacia Shikamaru con la intención de sacar a ese entrometido de su hogar pero el estruendo de una puerta lo detuvo, todos voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenía ese ruido y se sorprendieron al ver a Kazuo con Ino a su lado"

-Yo no considero a esto no saber nada- dijo el castaño mientras sostenía a Ino

-Este sujeto me ha tenido encerrada en el sótano desde que desperté- afirmo la rubia

-¿Y no sabias nada?- dijo Shikamaru mientras sostenía del cuello a Kenji

-Yo no sabía que ella era su amiga- respondió Kenji

-Hermano por favor diles la vedad- suplicó entre llanto la pequeña Miyuki

"El chico de cabellos castaños bajo la mirada y se dispuso a contarles la verdadera razón por la cual hacia todo aquello que parecía en contra de ellos"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"En un lugar del bosque ya un tanto alejado de aquella cabaña se encontraba una pareja que al parecer comenzaban a armar por lo menos un intento de campamento con lo que podían recolectar a su alrededor, ambos estaban muy callados ni siquiera se veían, cualquiera diría que estaban molestos el uno con el otro mas esa no era la razón de su silencio sino mas bien que ninguno se atrevía a verse a los ojos y la situación se hacia presente a cada momento desde que estaban solos, aunque hubiesen pasado a lo mucho dos días de ello"

-Neji- se atrevió a decir al fin la castaña

-¿Qué sucede?- contesto el Hyuuga incluso sin verla aún

-Yo…es decir desde que estamos solos no cruzamos palabra y en verdad me estresa esta situación- dijo la chica atreviéndose a verlo esta vez

-Supongo que tratas de decir que debemos platicar- pronuncio en un tono frió el ojiblanco

-Pues si así es- confeso la castaña

-De acuerdo- expreso y se sentó mirando de frente por primera vez en días a la castaña

-Neji, ¿crees que encontremos pronto a los demás?- pregunto la chica con un leve sonrojo

-Llevamos dos días aquí y no hemos encontrado rastro de ellos, esto no me esta gustando- menciono el Hyuuga

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dos chicos caminaban buscando algún rastro de vida cerca sin éxito, uno de ellos de cabello azabache y la otra era una chica de largos cabellos rosas, pronto llegaron a orillas de un hermoso río, había una cascada y decidieron pasar la noche en ese lugar"

-Sasuke-kun- llamo la pelirrosa y el chico volteo a verla -¿Cuánto tiempo seguiremos así?

-No lo se, es extraño pienso que por lo menos debimos habernos cruzado con alguno de los demás, este bosque no puede ser tan grande- explico el pelinegro

-Pero hemos pasado días buscando y no encontramos a nadie- dijo la chica mientras veía su reflejo en el río

-Oh vamos es acaso que… ¿te molesta estar a solas conmigo?- dijo el Uchiha mientras abrazaba a la pelirrosa por la espalda

-Tu sabes que no es así- respondió sonrojada

-Entonces aprovechemos este tiempo para nosotros- le dijo al oído y la giro para comenzar a besarla…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Una chica castaña se encontraba a los pies de un árbol llorando, abrazaba sus piernas contra si misma, estaba sola y no paraba de llorar."

-/ ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan insensible?, después…después de todo lo que he hecho por el ni siquiera puede tener una actitud diferente conmigo/- pensaba mientras las lagrimas inundaban su rostro

FLASH BACK

"Neji se encontraba encendiendo la fogata para calentarse un poco y Tenten había ido a buscar unas frutas y materiales que pudieran utilizar, al regresa coloco todo en el suelo y se dirigió al ojiblaco."

-Neji- llamo la castaña

-¿Qué ocurre?- respondió el chico centrado en arrojar pedazos de leña a la fogata

-Pues yo me preguntaba ya sabes que pasaría si Naruto y Hinata al fin pudiesen juntarse- menciono sonriente la castaña

-Pero que tonterías dices Uzumaki no merece algo así- dijo molesto viendo de la misma forma a la castaña

-Pero tu sabes que Hinata esta enamorada de él y si la correspondiera ella seria muy feliz ¿no te importa la felicidad de tu prima?- exclamo la chica

"Neji se levanto y tomo por los hombros a la castaña"

-Escúchame bien, deja de decir esas estupideces, Naruto Uzumaki nunca será bienvenido en mi familia y me importa un cuerno si a Hinata le hace feliz eso o no- grito el ojiblanco de manera intolerante a la castaña

-No puedo creer que seas así- pronuncio la castaña mientras bajaba la cabeza y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla

"Tenten se soltó del agarre de Neji y salio corriendo dejando al Hyuuga parado con la vista fija hacia donde la castaña había huido"

-Tenten…-

FIN FLASH BACK

-Tenten…-

"La castaña al escuchar su nombre se levanto rápidamente y busco a quien la había llamado"

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?....Neji- le dijo con cierta rabia al ojiblanco

-Yo quiero disculparme- menciono sin verla a los ojos, mas bien cabizbajo

-Te comportaste de una forma horrible conmigo Neji- le reclamo viéndolo directamente

-Lo se pero es que así soy yo ya me conoces y además sabes que yo a ti no te haría daño con intención- le dijo acercándose a ella

-¿Por qué a mi no?- pregunto la castaña mientras veía que la distancia entre los dos se hacia mas corta

-Porque….pues porque yo…- giro la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo

-¿Tu que Neji?- pregunto buscando la mirada del chico

-Porque yo….Te amo- confeso el Hyuuga

"Tenten abrió los ojos de sobremanera al escuchar eso y lo único que pudo hacer fue girar el rostros del chico hacia ella y plantarle un beso que duro pocos segundos para después decirle…"

-Yo también te amo Neji- sonrió y se volvieron a besar

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Entonces nos acompañaran y ayudaran- dijo el ojiverde

-Si así es- contesto el castaño

-Yo no confió mucho en su palabra- menciono el Nara mientras veía a Kenji con gran desconfianza

-Mi hermano es sincero, yo se los juro porque lo único que queremos es ser libres- dijo a punto de llorar la pequeña Miyuki

-Tranquila lo sabemos- sonrió Ino tratando de tranquilizar a la pequeña niña

-Entonces ya que estamos de acuerdo tenemos que irnos- dijo Kazuo

-Si será mejor partir rápidamente- menciono una voz fuera de la cabaña

-¡¿Ustedes?!-exclamo Kenji

-¿Creíste que nos iríamos tan fácilmente?- pronuncio con arrogancia el ojiazul

-¡Takeshi, Yoko!- grito feliz Kazuo

-Bueno y que esperan, vamonos- Takeshi se giro y comenzó a caminar seguido del resto

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sakura, ahora….- el dedo indice de la pelirrosa impidió que el pelinegro siguiera hablando

-Si Sasuke-kun ahora si- contesto sonriente

**********************************************************************

**P.D. el próximo cap será el lemon n.n espero que les agrade y me digan que tal les pareció**

**Ya ne**

**Nao-San**


	13. Nuestra noche

**Hola disculpen la tardanza se que casi ha pasado un año desde mi ultima actualización pero es que ya estoy en la universidad y no tengo mucho tiempo pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones actualizare con mayor frecuencia y además quiero terminar este fic, es mi meta, jejeje.**

* * *

Nuestra noche

En medio de ese gran bosque se encuentra una pareja compuesta por una chica pelirosa y un chico azabache, solo la luna y la naturaleza eran testigos de su amor.

Sasuke tenía sus manos sobre la cintura de Sakura, poco a poco comenzó a acariciar su espalda, sus brazos mientras se besaban con gran pasión. La tomo en brazos y la puso contra un árbol, ella acariciaba su espalda y sus bien formados músculos, dejaron de besarse por unos segundos para tomar aire y volvieron a unir sus labios; recorrían sus bocas con gran desesperación y deseo.

-No sabes por cuanto espere éste momento-

-Yo también Sasuke-kun-

Después de estas palabras siguieron con su trabajo, Sakura comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Sasuke, primero le quitó la camisa, con ayuda de él.

El azabache la imito desasiéndose de la parte superior de las ropas de ella, acaricio sus pechos por encima del sostén y ella de igual forma recorrió el ancho pecho de él con sus tersas manos. Ella comenzó a besar su pecho mientras él solo cerraba los ojos y dejaba a su compañera hacer cualquier cosa que deseara con él, pronto se canso de solo recibir sus caricias y comenzó a hacer su parte, se deshizo del sostén que impedía el contacto directo de su piel contra aquellos bien formados pechos, los beso tiernamente y después los succiono con sumo cuidado causándole un gran placer a su acompañante lo que la hizo gemir, ella tapo su boca con vergüenza y el paro.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-

-Es vergonzoso que escuches eso- dijo con un leve sonrojo

-Pero a mi me gusta escuchar esos dulces sonidos que provienen de tu boca- dijo y la beso con pasión.

-Oh Sasuke-

Siguieron besándose y al mismo tiempo Sasuke masajeaba uno de los pechos de Sakura, ella se separo de él para soltar un gemido y de un momento a otro ella tomo el control de la situación colocándose encima de él.

-Es mi turno de darte placer a ti- sonrió y bajo hasta su entrepierna.

Lentamente deslizo el pantalón del azabache a la par de su bóxer, su expresión cambio de pícara a sorpresa al ver el gran miembro del chico, pero pronto volvió a su expresión anterior y se agacho colocando el miembro en su boca para realizar una acción de sumo placer para su amante.

Minutos más tarde ella se levanto y beso al azabache, él con una gran sonrisa se puso sobre ella y bajo hasta aquella zona prohibida, nueva para él y para cualquier hombre, lentamente bajo su falda y la admiro unos momentos, después quito de su camino las bragas de ella y probó su sabor haciendo sonrojar a la pelirosa y al mismo tiempo gritar de placer y provocarle un calor que recorría su cuerpo quemándole el interior.

Al terminar su tarea él la beso al igual que ella en su momento, lo hizo para que pudiera probar su propio sabor, se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes y…

-Sakura ¿Estás segura de querer continuar?-

-Por supuesto que si- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Él se colocó sobre ella intentando no aplastarla.

-¿Lista?-

-Para ti siempre-

Y comenzó a entrar en ella con mucha delicadeza y cuando ella se acostumbro a su intromisión el continuo, entró y salió de ella hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos.

-Siempre supe que contigo sería aún más especial-

-Yo también Sakura, yo también-

Así ambos terminaron dormidos, soñando con lo que acababan de vivir **JUNTOS**.

* * *

Mientras tanto un grupo de ninjas se reunían en la pequeña sala de una cabaña.

-Tienes que ayudarnos, ¿No dijiste tú que solo querías ser libre?- Dijo una rubia

-Sí, pero no quiero poner en riesgo a Miyuki-

-De cualquier forma están en peligro-

El castaño pareció meditarlo.-De acuerdo-

-Por el momento tenemos los pergaminos del viento, la naturaleza y el cielo- dijo el Nara mientras todos observaban los pergaminos con un símbolo en forma de espiral azul, otro con una hoja y el último solo tenia un símbolo que significa cielo.

Todos se observaron entre sí y cada uno parecía crear su propio plan en su mente y así era.

* * *

**Hasta pronto.**

**Chao**

**Nao-San**


	14. Juntos de nuevo

Hola lamento el retraso pero aquí esta el cap.

_-Pensamientos_

-diálogos

******* Cambio de escena

Juntos de nuevo

Una vez terminaron de hablar sobre su plan "maestro" los seis jóvenes partieron del lugar dejando a la pequeña miyuki.

-Pronto debemos encontrar al resto-

-No es tan fácil como parece-

-Pero estamos en el mismo bosque- Exclamo la ojiazul

-Eso no quiere decir que los vamos a encontrar tan fácilmente- Reprochó Kenji

Los seis continuaron su camino

-No creo que encontremos a alguien por este lugar Tenten-

-Pero Neji es el único camino seguro- dijo la castaña mientras se recargaba en un árbol cercano

Ambos descansaron unos minutos y se dispusieron a seguir.

Tenten corrió y se topo contra algo o mas bien alguien al levantarse gritaron sorprendidos.

-NARUTO-KUN!-

-TENTEN!-

-Vaya tenias que ser tú!- Exclamo el ojiblanco

-Neji-San al fin los encontramos- Dijo hinata mientras se acercaba a su primo y se giraba hacia Tenten y Naruto.

-Que casualidad que les tocara juntos verdad Hinata-chan- Sonrío Tenten con picardía

-Eh si- Contesto haciendo su clásico gesto con los dedos.

Así cayó la noche y decidieron acampar.

Por otro lado del bosque un pelinegro y una pelirosa buscaban un refugio.

-Sauke-kun, ¿Aún no?-

-No-

-Alguien esta entre los arbustos- Dijo la chica

Entonces de ahí aparecieron Takeshi, Kazuo, Yoko, Shikamaru, Ino y Kenji.

-Ajá- Grito Takeshi señalando a Sasuke.

-Tú!- Grito el pelinegro

Todos se les quedaron viendo mientras ellos se gritaban hasta de lo que se iban a morir, de pronto Takeshi se acerco a Sakura.

-Saku-chan ¿Por qué hueles diferente?-  
-Ehmmm, el bosque jejeje- Rió nerviosa

-Pero…-

-Nada estamos juntos solo faltan tres- Dijo feliz Yoko

-Faltan cuatro- Menciono Kazuo

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

De repente aparecieron los cuatro faltantes.

-NARUTO!- Gritaron al unísono

-Jeje, Hola chicos-

-Bien ahora que estamos todos es tiempo de regresar a Konoha- Dijo Shikamaru

-Y mi hermana?, se supone que nos ayudarían- Reclamó Kenji

-Claro no se nos olvida- Dijo la ojiazul

Y justo en ese momento aparecieron aproximadamente 15 ninjas dispuestos a atacar…

Hola lamento la tardanza pero aquí estuvo el cap. Cortito pero llegó y muy pronto publicare el sig. Titulado "Estrategia y Ataque"

Hasta Pronto

Nao-San


	15. Estrategia y Ataque

**¡Ohayo!**

**Discúlpenme, se que prometí actualizar pronto pero con la muerte de mi madre en marzo del año pasado espero que comprendan que ha sido muy difícil para mí el superar ese suceso y por mas que me sentaba frente a la computadora no salía ninguna idea así que disculpen la tardanza y aquí esta el cap. 15 y tratare de esta vez no abandonar el fi así que para los que aun siguen esta historia agradezco su paciencia y para aquellos que han comenzado a leerla ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Y sin más: **

**Cap. 15. Estrategia y Ataque**

Frente al grupo aparecieron quince ninjas preparados para atacar.

-¡Listos!- Grito Shikamaru.

Seguido de esto todos se pusieron en guardia y comenzó la pelea, una pelea a muerte entre los once ninjas y los quince enemigos, al dar comienzo la batalla Kenji y Miyuki se ocultaron para no ser reconocidos por los atacantes.

-Este es el fin de todos ustedes- Mencionó Takeshi.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el idiota-

-Ya basta, ni en medio de una batalla pueden dejar de pelear- Dijo en forma de regaño Sakura a ambos pelinegros.

Mientras tanto…

-Miyuki no debes hacer el menor ruido o nos descubrirán- Menciono un castaño

-Si hermano-

Estaban ocultos en el interior de un viejo tronco hueco y vieron con temor como uno de los ninjas enemigos intentaba huir pero se tranquilizaron al ver que Ino iba tras el consiguiendo alcanzarlo y acabar con el, mientras que Sakura se encargaba de dos ninjas a la vez ya habían sido derrotados cinco enemigos y aun diez seguían en pie.

Hinata peleaba con dificultad debido a que su pierna derecha se encontraba muy herida y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, estaba apunto de ser atacada cuando Naruto intervino justo a tiempo aniquilando al ninja que intento atacar a Hinata. Paso una hora antes de que vencieran al resto de los enemigos, fue entonces que Kenji y Miyuki regresaron con el resto.

-Sakura-Chan- Gritaba el rubio con desesperación.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto?-

-Hinata-Chan esta muy mal herida-

La pelirosa corrió hacia donde se encontaba su amigo rubio y comprobó que Hinata estaba muy lastimada de la pierna derecha y con rapidez la reviso.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntaron al unisono Naruto y Neji.

-El kunai con que la hirieron tenía veneno-

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron todos.

-¿Puedes ayudarla?-

-Si Naruto, pero necesitare el apoyo de Ino- La mencionada se acerco donde se encontraban sus amigas y miro aprobativamente a su pelirosa amiga.

-Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda-

-Bien, Necesito que me ayuden a acomodarla al pie de aquel árbol- Dijo señalando un gran árbol a unos tres metros. –Pero no deben moverla mucho ni tampoco bruscamente-

Así lo hicieron entre Naruto y Neji, una vez acomodada Naruto le dirigió una tierna mirada y dijo –Estarás bien Hinata-Chan- Después sonrió y se aparto del lugar para dejar a Sakura e Ino hacer su trabajo.

-Sakura es grandiosa-

-Lo sé-

-¿A qué juegas Uchiha?-

-No se de que demonios hablas- Bufó molesto

-Escucha, se muy bien que Sakura ha estado enamorada de ti desde hace nueve años-

-Que bien informado estas-

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no se pueda enamorar de otra persona, además ella merece algo mejor que un amargado como tú-

-Mira quien lo dice- rió levemente.

-Aunque no lo admitas sabes que yo soy mejor que tú Uchiha y también soy mucho mejor opción para ella-

-¿Cómo aseguras eso?-

-Porque lo soy además Sakura y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Lo sé ya me lo ha contado todo y también de esa ridícula promesa que no cumplirá-

-Claro que lo hará-

-Por supuesto que no, no permitiré que cometa ese estúpido error-

-Eso lo veremos, porque yo me ganare su corazón-

-¡Ya basta!- Grito una enfurecida pelirosa. -Dejen de pelear como si fueran unos niños y Takeshi no te permitiré que hables de mi de esa forma como si mi opinión no contará, como si yo fuese un objeto-

-Pero Sakura yo-

-Tu nada no hables como si tuvieras derecho sobre mi porque no lo tienes y apréndetelo bien- Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de dar media vuelta e irse seguida de Sasuke.

Todos vieron el espectáculo de ambos pelinegros y se sorprendieron por las palabras de Takeshi.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Pregunto Ino.

-Ese maldito Uchiha-

-Ya basta, tranquilízate Takeshi-

-No Kazuo, no lo haré y no me pidas eso porque tú no sabes lo que es sufrir por amor-

El mencionado solo giro su vista a su amiga rubia y solo entristeció la mirada.

-¿Tu que sabes?- Y se fue de ahí.

-Vaya, vaya- Sonrió burlón Naruto, en ese instante todos los presentes notaron como sostenía la mano de una muy dormida Hinata.

-¿Qué significa eso Uzumaki?- lo fulmino furioso Neji.

-Este yo…pues veras-

-Naruto-Kun es mi novio- menciono una recién despierta Hinata.

-¡¿Qué?- Pego el grito en el cielo el ojiblanco.

-Calmate por favor Neji-

-Si Tenten tiene razón- Dijo Yoko

-Ustedes no se metan- Grito

-Neji-San basta por favor no soy una niña pequeña y tengo derecho de amar ¿sabes?- Hinata estaba a punto de llorar.

-No por favor mi princesa de azúcar no llores- dijo Naruto con lágrimas como cataratas.

-Hinata-Chan tiene razón Neji- La defendió la castaña

-Bien- Soltó Neji aún alterado. –Pero si me entero de que le has hecho daño a mi prima lo pagarás muy caro ¿Entendido?-

-Si primo- Menciono sonriente.

-¿Como me has llamado?- Fulmino Neji furioso con una vena en la frente.

-Este yo no nada- Rió el rubio nervioso.

-Bueno y ahora que estamos siendo sinceros yo también tengo novia- Dijo y todos cayeron al estilo anime. -¿Qué? ¿No me van a preguntar quien es?-

-Dinos quien es Neji- Dijeron en corito todos

-Pues nada más y nada menos que- Como presentador de programa de concursos- Que Tenten- A la mencionada le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

-Ah ya lo sabíamos era OBVIO que pasaría- Dijeron los de Konoha al unísono mientras rodaban los ojos.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Neji confundido

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Pensé que dirías algo de lo nuestro-

-No creí que fuera el momento preciso-

-Gracias-

-Descuida-

-Te comportaste de forma muy madura sabes-

-Por ti lo que sea- Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa – Pero en verdad que no soporto ver a ese imbécil cerca de ti -

-Lo sé pero debes controlarte Sasuke-

-Intento hacerlo lo más que puedo-

-Gracias por eso-

-Pero sabes olvide preguntarte algo anoche-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Sakura ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?-

-Ah claro que si Sasuke-Kun- Gritaba eufórica la pelirosa. –Pero debemos guardar el secreto hasta que termine la misión y Takeshi, Kazuo y Yoko se vayan, no quiero problemas ¿De acuerdo?-

-Bien pero será eterna la espera- Dijo para después aprisionarla entre sus brazos mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

-Supuse que estarías aquí-

-Kazuo-

-No debes hacerle caso-

-Es inevitable, me lastima el escuchar su eterna profesión de amor hacia Sakura, y ni siquiera puedo culparla porque se que no le ha dado pie a nada de eso- Decía tristemente.

-Debes olvidarlo aunque suene cruel pero el no es para ti-

-Solo esperaba a que viera a Sakura y supiera que ella no es para él y así mi oportunidad llegaría pero ya me canse de esperar- Decía entre sollozos.

-Es tiempo de que le des una oportunidad a otra persona que te ame de verdad-

-¿A si? ¿Cómo quien?-

-Como yo- La chica abrió los ojos impactada

-Kazuo-

-No espero que me correspondas solo deseo que abras los ojos y no quiero que sufras mas- Dicho esto se marcho dejando a una pensativa Yoko.

-Oigan si que nos salvamos de esos ninjas- Dijo el rubio

-Todo gracias al plan de Shikamaru-

******/Flash Back/*****

-Recuerden que si nos atacan Kenji y Miyuki deberán esconderse para no ser descubiertos mientras que nosotros debemos formar una barrera para proteger a Sakura, Ino y Yoko así cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles ustedes entraran en acción ¿Entendido?-

-Hai-

******/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/******

**Uff al fin termine el Capitulo 15 n.n que felizzzz estoy bueno super lamento la tardanza pero ahora que me he recuperado un poco estoy dispuesta a aplicarme y llevar hasta su fin este fic que empezó hace 4 añotes para dar paso a ideas que se quedaron arrumbadas hace tiempo y déjenme decirles que ya estoy trabajando en el Cap 16 que se llamara QUE PAREJA MAS EXTRAÑA y anuncio que contendrá lemon *0* ojojojo sii viva XD perdón me emocione y les dejo un avance así bien tipo telenovelaaa XP**

_**-Que problemático es todo esto-**_

_**-Decidete ya-**_

_**-Pues no lo se y ¿Si dejamos que se mueran toda la bola de idiotas?-**_

_**-Ah Eres un idiota-**_

_**-Mujeres problemáticas, por eso yo no…- Y de pronto unos labios extraños silenciaron sus palabras-**_

**Ahhh listo pues nos vemos en el próximo cap y tratare de subirlo pronto.**

**Besos**

**Ya ne**

**Nao Kon**


	16. Que Pareja Mas Extraña

**!Ohayo!**

**Bien**** aquí**** esta el cap. 16 trate de no demorar mucho ya me he atrasado demasiado con este fic y mi meta de año nuevo es terminarlo n.n así que trabajare lo más que pueda porque aún hay bastante trabajo que hacer de modo que entre más adelante terminare muchísimo antes bien y sin mas: **

**Advertencia: Lemon**

**Cap. 16 QUE PAREJA MAS EXTRAÑA**

-Hasta ahora tenemos tres pergaminos, viento, naturaleza y cielo-

-También el del rayo- Hablo Hinata dirigiéndose al Nara.

-Muy bien tenemos los pergaminos que tenían Naruto, Ino, Sasuke y Kazuo- Analizó el Nara mientras se giraba para ver a Neji y a Takeshi. – Ustedes tenían los demás ¿Qué paso?-

-A mí me lo quitaron antes de la explosión- Contesto Takeshi

-Yo no tenía nada cuando desperté-

-Bien tenemos cuatro de ellos, ahora solo debemos recuperar dos, el del agua y el del fuego-

-Y ¿Qué haremos para encontrar a quienes se los han llevado?-

-Primero nos concentraremos en encontrar el del agua que lo deben de tener oculto en este bosque-

-Ahora que lo recuerdo cuando desperté vi a lo lejos una pequeña caballa-

-¿Cerca de dónde?- Pregunto un castaño.

-Cerca del norte junto a un río-

-Conozco esa cabaña, le pertenece a una anciana pero será muy difícil llegar a ella-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Esta protegido por un campo de fuerza-

-Pues lo destruiremos- Aseguro Naruto.

Después de eso todos emprendieron su viaje hacía el norte, como al principio iban todos distanciados y en parejas, Naruto y Hinata, Neji y Tenten, Sasuke y Sakura, Shikamaru e Ino, Yoko y Kazuo, el único que iba solo era Takeshi ya que Kenji caminaba al lado de su hermanita Miyuki. El pelinegro iba pensativo y enfurecido puesto que Sakura y Sasuke iban demasiado cerca y él no dejaba de recordar las palabras de Sakura.

"_Tu nada no hables como si tuvieras derecho sobre mi porque no lo tienes y apréndetelo bien"_

Una y otra vez sonaban en su cabeza, sin mencionar que las palabras del Uchiha también le afectaron.

"_Lo sé ya me lo ha contado todo y también de esa ridícula promesa que no cumplirá"_

"_Claro que lo hará"_

"_Por supuesto que no, no permitiré que cometa ese estúpido error"_

-No-

"_Imbécil" _

-¿Cómo se atreve a decir que mi amor es un error?- Decía con rabia el pelinegro. –Claro que no es un error yo me ganare su corazón, estoy seguro de que soy el único que verdaderamente la puede hacer feliz-

El chico problemático observaba a su amiga rubia charlar amenamente con su pelirosa amiga

-Deberías hablar con ella- Apareció la ojimiel.

-Claro que no ella jamás comprendería, es un fastidio-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, El que no arriesga no gana-

-No arriesgare nada, ya se la respuesta-

-Lo dices por el tal Sasuke-

-Seamos sinceros, yo no puedo competir contra él-

-No te menosprecies-

-Jum, las mujeres son problemáticas-

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Lo son, además mi padre siempre me lo ha dicho-

-Oye shikamaru, ¿Por qué tu padre se casó con tu madre?-

-Mmmm, Porque era la mujer mas fastidiosa, gritona neurótica que conoció jamás-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si

-Y ¿Qué le agrado de ella?-

-Supongo que eso, que no era como las demás, dulce y falsa-

-No todas las chicas dulces son falsas-

-Casi todas-

-Eres un machista-

-Seguro, ya vete me fastidias-

-Bien pero solo piénsalo, yo te puedo ayudar- Dicho esto se fue del lugar.

-Problemática-

Siguió observando a su amiga de toda la vida, era linda, sí, dulce, no, falsa, no, fastidiosa, sí. Demonios era la mujer perfecta para él.

En un lugar apartado de los demás un pelinegro y una pelirosa descansaban junto al río, al parecer nadie había notado su ausencia.

-Sasuke-Kun, pueden vernos-

-No me interesa- Dijo para después besarla apasionadamente

Después de unos momento bajo sus labios a su cuello para besarlo con ternura y siguió bajando hasta llegar al escote de su blusa.

-Creo que esto me estorba-

Bajo el cierre de la blusa lentamente, tanto que la chica comenzaba a desesperarse y justo cuando estaba por ayudarlo para que se apresurase el sujeto sus manos con una de las suyas y con la otra siguió bajando el cierre hasta por fin dejar al descubierto el sostén de la chica.

Ella por su parte levantaba la camisa de su compañero para poder acariciar su bien formado abdomen y después subir hasta su pecho y acariciándolo formando círculos con el índice de su mano derecha.

Sasuke seguía en la tarea de deshacerse de la blusa hasta que se la saco y la lanzo hacia un costado, mientras ella hacia lo mismo con la camisa de él. El pelinegro comenzó a desabrochar el sostén de la pelirosa provocando un leve gemido en su compañera.

La chica por su parte había logrado quitar de su camino la camisa del pelinegro y comenzó a besar su pecho con suma delicadeza desde sus pectorales hasta el final de su abdomen. Mientras el chico la empujo un poco hacia delante de él para poder comenzar a masajear sus pechos y noto algo que le provoco una sonrisa pícara.

-Sakura-

-¿Si?-

-Te han crecido los pechos- Dijo con una arrogante sonrisa

-Pero Sasuke-Kun hace solo dos semanas que tu y yo- Sonaba nerviosa.

-Sabes creo que tengo una idea de porque puede ser-

-Dime- Seguido de esto el pelinegro susurro a su oído…

-Tal vez si los estimulo más crezcan en poco tiempo-

-¡Sasuke-Kun!- Grito sonrojada

-Vamos fue solo una broma-

Seguido de esto comenzó a besar su pecho derecho y después el derecho, lo hacia de forma brusca y desesperada y la pelirosa no paraba de gemir, una vez que termino con eso hizo un recorrido de sus senos hasta su ombligo llenándolo de besos.

La chica lo aparto de ella para también besar su pecho, su cuello y después sus labios. Él la recostó en el suelo y con cuidado y paciencia bajo su falda y con ella su ropa interior, la pelirosa estaba avergonzada y a la vez impaciente por que su compañero hiciera lo que iba a hacer ya.

El pelinegro separo sus piernas y se acerco a su intimidad para probar de nuevo su sabor arrancándole fuertes gemidos a la chica.

Al terminar su caricia se dispuso a bajar sus pantalones pero la chica se abalanzo sobre el y torpemente ella realizo esa acción sorprendiendo a su amante, bajo también sus bóxers y miro aquella magnifica obra de arte que era la hombría de su amor y temblando lo tomo en sus manos y lo llevo a su boca para brindarle un inigualable placer a aquel que se enorgullecía de llamar su dueño, el único hombre al que le pertenecería por siempre. Después de degustar el líquido blanquecino que broto de él. El se coloco entre sus piernas.

-¿Lista?-

-Si-

Y de una forma suave entro en ella arrancándole un sonoro suspiro, rápidamente comenzó a moverse, se sentía en la gloria y por la expresión de su compañera, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Después de un intenso vaivén de caderas, juntos llegaron al cielo y cayeron rendidos a los brazos del otro.

El resto del grupo ni siquiera notaba la ausencia de sus compañeros, ni siquiera Takeshi ya que todos estaban mas atentos a la pelea que se había iniciado entre Naruto y Neji.

-¿Cómo te atreves a besar a mi prima frente a mis ojos Uzumaki?

-Yo solo-

-Tu solo ¿Qué?-

-No yo nada-

-Imbécil- Se disponía a atacarlo de nuevo pero Kazuo y Tenten lo detuvieron.

Así siguió su batalla de insultos.

El Nara se acerco a la ojimiel y la miro con desgana.

-Acepto tu ayuda-

-Ah me parece excelente- Sonrió

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-Pues solo debes practicar para declararte-

-¿Qué?, declararme, ¿yo?-

-Sí, tú-

-Debes estar bromeando-

-No no estoy bromeando-

-NO lo hare-

Neji y Naruto seguían en su absurda discusión mientras Hinata solo los veía con una gota en la cabeza y pensaba que esos dos estaban haciendo un mar en un vaso de agua.

-Que problemático es todo esto-

-Decídete ya-

-Pues no lo se y ¿Si dejamos que se mueran toda la bola de idiotas?-

-Ah Eres un idiota-

-Mujeres problemáticas, por eso yo no…- Y de pronto unos labios extraños silenciaron sus palabras-

Todos voltearon a ver a donde se encuentra Shikamaru incluso Sakura y Sasuke que acababan de llegar y vieron con asombro como el Nara y la ojimiel se besaban, Kazuo sentía su corazón hacerse añicos y los ojos de Ino se llenaron de lagrimas y cuando sus piernas reaccionaron salió corriendo de ese lugar seguida por Sakura.

El Nara no reaccionaba del todo pero sus ojos veían como la chica de sus sueños salía corriendo hecha un mar de lagrimas.

**Bueno y aquí termina el cap. 16 awww pobe Ino pero como lo prometí hubo lemon n.n bueno no se pierdan el próximo cap; Cap. 17 Olvida tu orgullo y presta atención. Y aquí va un adelanto:**

**-Dilo-**

**-No-**

**-Dilo-**

**-No-**

**-¡Que lo digas!-**

**-Te amo-**

**-Ves no te costaba nada-**

**Bueno yo me despido**

**Besos**

**Ya ne**

**Nao Kon**


	17. Olvida tu orgullo y presta atencion

**¡Ohayo!**

**Un poco de tardanza pero aquí esta el cap 17 Disfrútenlo**

**Cap. 17 Olvida tu orgullo y presta atención**

Ino estaba sentada frente al lago llorando y justo en ese momento llego Sakura y Se Sentó Junto a ella sin decir nada mientras la observaba.

-Es un idiota-

-Tu tienes la culpa por no haberle dicho antes lo que sientes por el-

-Pero, Creí que era obvio-

-Y ¿Qué con eso?, El no es advino ni le mentes-

La Rubia se levanto y limpio sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-Dile la verdad-

-Pero, El esta con Yoko-

-Pues, Eso que tiene recuerda que el que no arriesga no gana, inténtalo-

-Lo pensare- Se levanto y regreso al campamento.

Sakura se quedo en ese lugar meditando y pensando en Sasuke y lo que había pasado minutos antes.

Ino regreso al campamento y todos la observaron mas ella no puso atención. Shikamaru quiso acercarse a ella pero rápidamente la rubia se acerco al árbol donde se encontraba Hinata ignorándolo.

Por otro lado kazuo se adentro en el bosque y se sentó al pie de un árbol, suspiro resignado.

-Es que ¿Todos tienen más oportunidad con ella que yo?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Takeshi menciono al llegar.

-Ayer hable con ella y me dijo que te quería a ti y ahora de pronto se besa con el tal Shikamaru-.

-Tranquilo, Debe ser un malentendido porque a él parece gustarle su amiga rubia-.

-Pues ni tanto porque se beso con Yoko-

-Sabes el problema contigo es que no luchas, tu esperas que las oportunidades te caigan del cielo y eso no va a pasar-

-Y ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Qué luche?, Ya para que-

-Ves a lo que me refiero- Dicho esto se marcho.

-"Tal vez Takeshi tenga razón, Pero ¿Qué hago?"-

-Dijiste que me ayudarías-

-Eso hago-

-¿Enserio? Por que yo veo lo contrario-

-Es que la mejor forma de atraer a alguien es dándole celos-

-Pues yo no veo que funcione, Por el contrario-

El Nara se dispuso a retirarse pero la rubia lo tomo de la mano y lo sentó.

-No, Tu no entiendes las mujeres cuando sentimos que lo "nuestro" esta en peligro es cuando hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer para recuperarlo-

-Que problemáticas-

-Pues lo somos y si quieres a Ino tienes que aprender a entenderla-

-Yo no entiendo a esa mujer ni lo hare nunca-

-Entonces olvídala-

-Bien, Dime que hacer-

Ino estaba meditando y al final tomo una decisión; ella no dejaría que le quitaran a SU Shikamaru, además, tiene derecho de antigüedad ¿no?.

-Bien, Si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá-

Así se dispuso a Buscar al Nara, Mientras que él hacia lo mismo por lo cual se encontraron, Estaban alejados de los demás así que podrían hablar traqnquilos.

-Oye Ino yo quiero explicarte lo que paso-

-No tienes por que explicarme nada al fin de cuentas es tu vida no la mia-

-Es que lo que viste no es lo que piensas-

-¿Enserio?, Pues yo vi bastante claro eso al igual que el resto-

-Pero no…-

-Pero nada, Yo vi lo que vi y punto-

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se encamino a donde se encontraba el resto.

-Pero yo…-Ella ya se había ido.-Te quiero-Dijo por lo bajo.

La rubia se había alejado del lugar y de nuevo fue al rio pero no se dio cuenta de que el chico la había seguido.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-

-Yo no ten he hecho nada-

-Claro que si, ¿Eh?-Se giro confundida.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ya te lo he dicho; Explicarte-

-No hay nada que explicar-

-Si lo hay…espera ¿Por qué hago esto? A ti ¿En que te afecta que no te gusta Uchiha?-

La chica enrojeció al instante pensando que sus celos la habían delatado.

-Eh yo- Balbuceo.-No, Ya no-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es obvio que tiene una relación con la frentona aunque ella no me lo ha querido decir, yo si noto que se desaparecen y las miradas que se echan-Dijo con toda sinceridad.- Además creo que al él le gusta desde que éramos pequeños porque platicaban e iban al parque juntos y a ella era a la única a la que no trataba mal y luego estaban en el mismo equipo y sabes-

-Desde ¿Cuándo?-

-Hace mucho-

-¿Cuánto?-

-Tres años-

-¿Hay alguna otra razón?-

-Me gusta otro chico-

-¿Quién?-

-No te lo diré-

-Dilo-

-No-

-Dilo-

-No-

-¡Que lo digas!-

-Te amo-

-Ves, No te costaba nada-

-Tonto-

-Te amo también-

Después de decir esto la tomo de la cintura y la beso de una manera tan dulce que ella jamás imagino que así fuese su primer beso.

De pronto se escucho una gran explosión que provino del lugar donde se encontraba el resto.

**Bien, Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y lamento la tardanza el próximo capitulo será Cap.18 Encuentro Familiar, Un adelanto:**

**-Hola Sasuke, Gusto en conocerte-**

**-Maldito ¿Quién eres?-**

**-Tu me conoces pero yo a ti si -**

**-Muéstrate-**

**-Tú lo pediste-**

**Me despido**

**Besos**

**Ya ne**

**Nao Kon**


	18. Encunetro Familiar

**Cap.18 Encuentro Familiar**

-Hola Sasuke, Gusto en conocerte-

-Maldito ¿Quién eres?-

-Tu no me conoces pero yo a ti si -

-Muéstrate-

-Tú lo pediste-

De entre las sombras apareció un hombre vestido con una capa negra y nubes rojas, se quito la capucha y mostro a un hombre de ojos negros y cabello largo alborotado.

-Tu… ¿Quién eres y que quieres con nosotros?- Hablo de pronto Naruto.

-Yo quiero esos pergaminos que ustedes poseen-

-Así que tú fuiste quien los robo- Grito Sakura.

-No exactamente pero los robaron para mi- Sonrió malévolamente-Y respecto a quien soy-

-Ya habla-Dijo Takeshi quien ya se estaba desesperando.

-Madara- Sonrió de nuevo-…Uchiha

Sasuke se sorprendió de tal manera al saber que había un Uchiha más que cayo de rodillas al suelo sin podérselo creer.

-Sasuke-kun, te encuentras bien-Le hablo Sakura arrodillándose junto a el.

-¿Uchiha?-

-Si, que mal que no te hayan hablado de mi Sasuke-kun-

-Para que quieres los pergaminos-

-Bueno, pues muy sencillo, estos pergaminos contienen información acerca de cada uno de los países ninja y si descubro sus debilidades podre apoderarme de todo e mundo ninja, así de fácil- Dijo sonriendo socarronamente.

-No te dejaremos hacer tal estupidez- Neji se acerco a donde estaban Sakura y Sasuke.

En ese momento Yoko comenzó a acercarse al lugar donde se encontraban los pergaminos y los guardo en su mochila, Kazuo pudo ver esto y se acerco a Takeshi le dijo en voz baja lo que estaba pasando y así ambos cubrieron a Yoko mientras esta huía con los pergaminos hacia el bosque.

Yoko corría a toda velocidad sin mirar atrás con e único objetivo de poner a salvo los pergaminos, cuando de pronto una sombra apareció frente a ella.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto agitada.

-Alguien que ha venido a recuperar lo que llevas ahí-Señalo la mochila.

-Pues ese algo nunca lo tendrás- Saco un kunai y corrió hacia aquella persona, pero no noto que el había desaparecido y reapareció a sus espaldas y la golpeo cayendo inconsciente.

Madara y Sasuke habían comenzado a luchar y también el esto con varios ninja que acompañaban a Madara, Sasuke no podía pelear correctamente porque se encontraba pendiente de Sakura quien parecía estar perdiendo, Madara aprovecho esto para golpearlo.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?, Acaso ¿Tienes algún problema?-

-Ninguno- Respondió mientras corría hacia el con un chidori, pero fallo.

-Que lastima-

-No-

Madara tenia sujeta a Sakura y amenazaba su cuello con un Kunai.

-Maldito-

-¿Qué? Acaso ella es ¿Tu novia?- Rio mientras Sasuke ponía una cara de molestia y rabia.

-Mmm veo que si, uy que buenos gustos Sasuke-kun- Dijo lamiendo el cuello de la pelirosa.

-Suéltala maldito-

-No, dime linda ¿Qué tan buena eres en la cama?- Volvió a reír mientras acariciaba uno de los pechos de la pelirosa a lo que ella hizo una mueca de asco.

-Maldito gusano- Grito mientras se abalanzaba contra el con otro chidori pero de nuevo fallo porque Madara puso frente a el a Sakura.

Yoko iba despertando poco a poco y al hacerlo completamente se encontró con un hombre así que por reflejos retrocedió un poco.

-No te asustes no voy a hacerte daño-

-Pero si tu intentaste quitarme los pergaminos, espera ¿Y los pergaminos?- Asustada y decidida se intento poner de pie pero no pudo ya que le dolía un poco la cabeza y ni siquiera podía levantarse por el dolor.

-Tranquila aquí los tengo- Dijo señalándolos.

-Oye devuélvemelos-

-No te preocupes a mi no me interesan, por el contrario yo tampoco quiero que Madara los tenga por eso tienes que ayudarme-

-¿En que?-

-Primero déjame explicarte niña-

-Oye no soy una niña me llamo Yoko- Hizo un puchero de molestia- ¿Y tu quien eres?-

-Pues veras yo me llamo…-

Sauske y Madara seguían luchando, el segundo ya había soltado a la pelirosa quien era atendida por Ino.

-Ya Sasuke-kun ¿Porque no aprecias un poco tu vida y te vas?- Sonrió de nuevo.

-No soy un cobarde como tu que usas a otros como escudo-

-Ay pero que descortés resultaste igual que tu padre-

-No menciones a mi padre maldito que tu sola voz insulta su memoria-

-Jajaja eres todo un Uchiha-

-Cierra la boca-

-¡Sasuke-kun no te des por vencido tu eres mas fuerte que el!- Sakura gritaba desde abajo.

-Tranquila mujer- Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia.

Y justo cuando Madara iba a aprovechar esa distracción apareció Naruto y lo derribo.

-Te vas a enojar Teme, pero un héroe no se queda de brazos cruzados-

-Dobe, idiota ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ya te lo dije te ayudo-

Ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a luchar contra Madara, pero aun que eran dos no había conseguido lastimarlo. Después de rato derroto a Naruto y de nuevo quedaron Uchiha contra Uchiha.

-Que poco le duro el gusto a tu amigo-

-Es a ti a quien no le durara el gusto-

Madara desapareció y reapareció justo frente a Sasuke. Lo tomo de los hombros y lo acorralo en un árbol.

-Gusto en conocerte, Sasuke-kun-

Pero justo cuando estaba por darle el golpe final, un kunai le atravesó la mano.

-Olvídalo Madara, no lo voy a permitir- Dijo un Hombre que usaba la misma capa que Madara.

-Tu, supuse que me traicionarías-

En ese momento llego Yoko quien corrió hacia los demás con los pergaminos en la mochila.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?- Pregunto Sasuke confundido.

-Solo debes saber que he venido a salvar tu trasero-

-No me interesa quien seas, no necesito tu ayuda-

El encapuchado ignoro sus palabras y salto hacia el árbol derribando a Madara, ambos comenzaron a luchar y era notorio que Madara iba perdiendo.

-Para ser un Uchiha, eres algo bipolar ¿No te parece?-

-Yo no lo creo-

Sasuke volvió a sorprenderse, no entendía que estaba pasando.

-¿Otro Uchiha?-

Pero justo en ese momento Madara le arranco la capa dejando ver que era…

-Itachi- Dijo Sasuke anonadado

-Hola…Ototo- Itachi sonrió nervioso y feliz a la vez- Valla cuando has crecido.

**¡Ohayo!**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capi intente hacerlo un poquitito intrigante pero creo que no lo logre jejeje. Bueno aquí les dejo un avance del próximo cap que será el 19**

**-Esto debe de ser una broma-**

**-No, no lo es-**

**-¿Como puedo confiar en ti?-**

**-Pues te daré pruebas-**

**-Bien-**

**-Aquí las tienes- Dijo entregándole un sobre.**

**-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?- Se notaba la exaltación.**

**-Mmm haber déjame ver, demonios me equivoque-**

**-¡No puedo creer que confundieras papeles importantes con una revista pornográfica!-**

**Bien eso es todo de mi parte**

**Besos**

**Ya ne**

**Nao Kon**


	19. Ajustando Cuentas

**Cap.19 Ajustando Cuentas**

-¿Tu también aquí?-

-Tranquilo ototo, yo tengo algunas cosas que explicarte lo se- Dijo Itachi de forma tranquila encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Algunas cosas?, ¡Mataste a nuestro clan!- Contesto enojado el pelinegro.

Pero antes de que terminaran de discutir Madara ataco a Sasuke e Itachi evito que llegar hasta su hermano, después de eso los hermanos Uchiha pelearon contra Madara por largo rato.

-Maldito,¿Qué es lo que tienes que no podemos acabar contigo?- Le pregunto Sasuke de manera fría y seca.

-Algo que te falta mi querido Sasuke, tiempo de perfeccionar mis técnicas-

-Si, y practica en asesinar gente- Hablo Itachi con repugnancia hacia el.

-Mira quien lo dice, Aniki- Contesto Sasuke en el mismo tono que su hermano.

-Este no es el momento Sasuke-

-Así es Sasuke-kun, tu hermano mayor tiene la razón, como siempre-Sonrió con gran superioridad.

-Mira maldito yo acabare contigo en este momento y después me encargare de matarlo a el- Contesto el pelinegro menor.

-No digas tonterías ¡Sasuke!, ¡concéntrate en pelear¡-Grito Naruto desde abajo.

-Ya lo se dobe no me lo tienes que recordar-

Dicho esto los tres Uchiha comenzaron una batalla que solo pocos pudieron presenciar. Al principio los hermanos iban perdiendo contra el mayor de los Uchiha, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo las posiciones se invirtieron.

-Tal vez ahora puedan luchar contra mi par a par, pero ahora mismo les demostrare porque he vivido tantos años. Así Madara expulso el chakra que tenia escondido, haciendo que los que presenciaban tal pelea se asustaran bueno a excepción de Neji, Shikamaru y Takeshi.

-Dudo mucho que ahora puedan ganarme par de mocosos-

-Yo que tu no me confiaría- Dijo Itachi.

-Lo mismo digo- Hablo el menor de los Uchiha.

De nuevo comenzaron a pelear y Madara tenia razón ni siquiera ambos Uchiha podían darle batalla, o eso creía el ya que cada minuto se volvía mas intenso para todos lo presentes, poco a poco Itachi fue expulsando su verdadero poder y comenzó a emparejar un poco la pelea, largo rato después Sasuke comenzó a hacer lo mismo y mas que nivelar la pelea, la balanza se inclino hacia los menores.

Por otro lado los espectadores de tal batalla estaban comiéndose las uñas de los nervios y es que no se podían confiar, los papeles podrían invertirse de nuevo.

-Y bien, ¿Ahora que piensas Madara?- Itachi pregunto de forma altanera.

-Pues que tienen su momento de suerte, nada más-

-Yo no pienso eso- Dijo Sasuke.

-Yo tampoco- Apoyo Itachi.

Mientras que abajo todo estaba en silencio y no es porque no tuvieran de que hablar sino porque no sabían que hacer o decir, aun no comenzaban a pelear de nuevo y eso no era bueno ¿Acaso los Uchiha estaban dudado?, NO Naruto ySakura no pensaban eso.

Takeshi quería que esa incertidumbre terminara pero en el fondo quería que aquel hombre acabara con el estorbo que era aquel pelinegro para el.

-Bueno es hora de comenzar de nuevo- Hablo Madara.

-Bien- Respondieron los otros dos.

Así comenzaron una vez mas con otra pelea interminable, parecía un infierno sin fin y es que no solo el peleador sino el espectador también se morían porque todo acabara de una vez por todas.

-Ustedes lo pidieron- Madara lanzo un poderoso ataque que derivo a ambos.

-No, ¡Sasuke-kun!- Grito Sakura.

-Maldición Dijo Naruto.

Y Justo cuando les iban a dar el golpe final, ambos reaccionaron lanzando sus mayores ataques, Sasuke se arriesgo con un tercer chidori e Itachi con un amateratsu. Madara no pudo esquivarlos así que quedo muy mal herido, pero no murió.

Todos estaban anonadados por eso, no era posible, pero de pronto Madara cayo, y mientras llevaba su mano a su estomago, cayo muerto. Detrás estaba Naruto, quien le había plantado un rassengan. Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-Bien hecho Dobe-

-Nada mal Teme-

Después de decir esto ambos cayeron del árbol, exhaustos pero sus respectivas novias los atraparon antes de tocar el suelo.

-Esos dos si que son resistentes- Dijo Neji.

-Y que lo digas- Respondió Kazuo.

Pero en ese momento comenzaron a despertar ambos.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Fue lo primero que dijo Naruto.

-Ah, maldición que daño- Hablo Sasuke.

-Oh Sasuke-kun- Salto Sakura a sus brazos, ante la mirada atónita de Iitachi-¡Estas bien!-

-Si, tranquilízate mujer, me lastimas-

-Oh, lo siento- Dijo separándose de el.

-Naruto-kun, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Hinata.

-Jeje, Si Hinata-chan-

-Me alegro-

-Pues yo no tanto- Dijo Neji en un tono de molestia.

-Jajajaja- Rieron todos menos Sasuke, Takeshi y el mismo Neji.

-Que bueno que estes bien Ototo- Dijo Itachi

-Tu Maldito ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Déjame explicártelo-

-No, te voy a matar-

-Tranquilízate Sasuke-kun, escúchalo por favor-

-Bien pero después lo mato-

-Esta bien- Dijo Sakura y todos cayeron al estilo anime.

Itachi le conto toda la verdad a Sasuke, detalle por detalle sin omitir nada y sin poder contener el dolor en sus palabras.

-Y eso fue todo-

-¿Ah si?, ¿porque habría de creerte?-

-Mmm, porque si y porque soy tu hermano mayor- Dijo con tal seguridad que a todos les salió una gota en la cabeza.

-Esto debe de ser una broma-

-No, no lo es-

-¿Como puedo confiar en ti?-

-Pues te daré pruebas-

-Bien-

-Aquí las tienes- Dijo entregándole un sobre.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?- Se notaba la exaltación.

-Mmm haber déjame ver, demonios me equivoque-Dijo Itachi nervioso

-¡No puedo creer que confundieras papeles importantes con una revista pornográfica!-Grito furioso- Eres igual que Kakashi-sensei-

-Oye espera no es pornográfica, es educativa y además yo no me parezco a sempai- Todos volvieron a caer al escuchar esto.

-¿Educativa?-

-Si, debería estar en todas las academias ninja para que los niños aprendan la anatomía humana y sepan donde atacar- Dijo con aires de sabio.

-Sasuke-kun-

-¿SI?, Sakura-

-Tu hermano es un pervertido- Sasuke asintió y Sakura tomo aire- ¡Como TU!- y dicho esto salió corriendo siendo perseguida por Sasuke.

**¡Ohayo!**

**Bueno este capi lo hice con mucha emoción por el reencuentro de Sasuke e Itachi y pues como vimos los hermanos tenían que parecerse en algo mas que el físico y bueno el próximo cap se llamara: Como Perdonar y aquí les dejo una adelanto.**

**-Yo no lo hice con esa intención ototo-**

**-Yo no se que hacer-**

**-Por favor quiero que seamos los hermanos que siempre debimos ser-**

**-No lo se-**

**Bien, me despido**

**Besos**

**Yane**

**Nao kon**


	20. Como Perdonar

**Cap. 20 Como Perdonar**

Sakura seguía corriendo y detrás de ella Sasuke furioso, ya llevaban varios minutos corriendo hasta que de pronto Sasuke logro alcanzarla y la tiro contra el suelo.

-Así que pervertido eh, pues ahora te demostrare lo pervertido que soy- Dijo en un tono sensual y comenzó a besarla de manera apasionada.

-No… Sa…su…ke…kun…no ahora- Dijo la pelirosa entre el beso.

-Mmm pero Sakura-

-No Sasuke-kun tenemos que regresar con los demás o vendrán a buscarnos-

-Bien, vámonos-

Se levantaron y caminaron de regreso hasta donde estaban el resto y se dieron cuenta de que recorrieron larga distancia.

-Vaya hasta que aparecen- Solto Ino acercándose a Sakura. –Oye ¿Se divirtieron mucho?- Susurro

-Que mal pensada eres Ino- Dijo completamente sonrojada. –Claro que no-

Mientras Sasuke se acerco a Itachi quien le platicaba a Naruto sus experiencias en el exilio.

-Bien ahora ¿Ya tienes las pruebas?-

-Si- Dijo Itachi mientras se levantaba y tomaba unos papeles que se encontraban en el suelo.

Sasuke los tomo y comenzó a leerlos minuciosamente lo que le tomo varias horas y cuando termino estaba furioso.

-¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto?- Grito furioso por lo cual Sakura se acerco a tranquilizarlo.-Aquellos a quienes defendí fueron los que acabaron con mi clan-

Todos se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar eso, pero no podían creerlo, más bien no querían creerlo. Todos leyeron aquellas hojas, era verdad.

-No, el tercero no pudo hacer esto- Menciono Shikamaru confundido.

-Es que el no lo hizo- Dijo Itachi recordando todo aquello.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron todos confundidos.

-A él lo obligaron, porque si no estaba de acuerdo con que fuera yo quien asesinara a mi clan los del consejo lo harían sin piedad y al ser yo al menos pude dejarte con vida a ti Sasuke- Hablo con gran tristeza en su voz. –Fue horrible pero tenia que hacerlo, al menos así podía salvarte a ti-

Sasuke trataba de analizar todo y encontrar las palabras correctas pero no podía, estaba demasiado confundido. Tanta información dejo a todos en un estado de Shock.

Sasuke se fue al rio para poder meditar lo que estaba pasando y ni cuenta se dio de que Sakura iba de tras de él.

-Sasuke-kun-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo solo quiero ayudarte-

-Nadie puede ayudarme mas que yo mismo, pero no se que decisión tomar-

-A veces debemos aprender a perdonar-

-Entonces…Enséñame a hacerlo-

-No es necesario que te lo enseñe, solo escucha lo que dice tu corazón, el nunca se equivoca-

Dicho esto Sakura se retiro del lugar dejando a Sasuke solo para que pudiera pensar en esas palabras. Itachi se dirigía al lago para intentar arreglar las cosas con su hermano menor.

-Se que no estas bien, y quiero ayudarte a procesar toda esa información-

-No se que hacer, no se que pensar-Sonrió un poco con tristeza. – Porque a fin de cuentas, mataste a nuestro clan-

-Yo no lo hice con esa intención ototo-

-Yo no se que hacer-

-Por favor quiero que seamos los hermanos que siempre debimos ser-

-No lo se-

-No debí aceptar pero me tenían vigilado, entiéndeme-

-Desearía poder volver el tiempo atrás, y que nada de eso hubiera sucedido-

-Yo también pero eso es imposible, solo nos queda empezar de nuevo-

-¿Funcionara?-

-No lo se, quiero que funcione solo dame la oportunidad de volver a ser un verdadero hermano para ti-

-Lo hare- Sonrió melancólico. –Itachi-

-¿Si? Dime-

-Te perdono-

-Gracias-

Por otra parte las chicas estaban preparando la cena a excepción de Hinata.

-Oye frentona, ¿Crees que Sasuke y su hermano se hayan reconciliado?-

-No lo se pero algo me dice que si- Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-A mi me pareció que eso de cómo mataron al clan Uchiha es muy increíble- Dijo Tenten.

-Si pero no entiendo ¿Cuál fue el motivo?- Hablo Neji.

-Tal vez les tenían miedo el clan Uchiha en ese entonces era el mas poderoso- Le respondió Ino.

-Oye ototo, esa linda chica de cabello rosa ¿Quién es?-

-Ella es Sakura, mi novia- Respondió algo sonrojado.

-¿Sakura? ¿La pequeña niña con la que platicabas en el parque?-

-Si-

-Wow, mira que ha cambiado- Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Pobre de ti que se te ocurra hacerle algo- Dijo el pelinegro con voz asesina.

-Tranquilo Ototo esa chica es sagrada¸ no ver, no tocar, no nada-

-Pues bien y mas te vale que cumplas eso-

-Ay pero que celoso resultaste, jajaja todo un Uchiha-

-Pues eso creo-

-Te pareces mucho a papa, recuerda que el era igual de celoso con mama-

-Cierto, pero al igual que el yo también tengo mis razones, si tu supieras la cantidad de pervertidos que se le acercan a MI mujer- Dijo asintiendo como dándose la razón sin fijarse de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Tu mujer?-

-Eh, no yo no dije eso-

-Claro que si, ay Ototo tan joven y ya con eso-

-No soy tan joven, ya tengo 16 años-

-Aun así eres casi un bebe-

-Por supuesto que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

Y así siguieron discutiendo durante mucho tiempo, estaban tan sumergidos en su plática que no se dieron cuenta cuando anocheció.

**¡Ohayo!**

**Buendo aquí esta el cap 20 y esta historia esta llegando a su fin y el siguiente capitulo se llamara: Gracias por ser tú.**

**-Naruto-kun-**

**-Sabes Hinata, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-**

**-Y tú a mí-**

**-Vamos Hinata-chan-**

**Besos**

**Yane**

**Nao Kon**


	21. Gracias por ser tu

**Cap. 21 Gracias por ser tú**

Sasuke e Itachi habían vuelto con el resto, se quedaron a dormir en ese lugar y al día siguiente se dirigían a la aldea, Itachi estaba muy nervioso después de todo él era un traidor y temía la reacción de la gente.

-Tranquilo- Hablo consoladoramente una chica de cabellos rosados para después sonreírle– Yo se que la gente terminara por entender.

-¿De...De verdad lo crees?-

-Por supuesto-

-Gracias-

Estaban cerca de la aldea, les tomaría alrededor de una hora llegar, todos estaban muy emocionados por volver a casa.

-Al fin en casa- Dijo Naruto cuando ya habían llegado a la puerta de entrada de la aldea. –Ya quiero ver al cejon y am kakashi Sensei-

-Cierto, yo me muero por ver a Tsunade-Sama- Dijo con emoción Sakura.

-Es verdad, ya quiero volver a ver a Sempai- Hablo el pelinegro de la coleta.

Ya habían entrado a la aldea y se dirigían al despacho de la Hokage pera reportar el éxito de la misión y por supuesto para ver que harían con Itachi.

-Vaya me alegro de que la misión sea un éxito- Exclamo Tsunade ya con los pergaminos sobre su escritorio.

-Fue algo difícil pero al fin lo logramos- Dijo con flojera Shikamaru.

Tenten estaba un poco nerviosa por que sus compañeros no hablaban de Madara, así que se adelanto. –Sobre todo porque nos tuvimos que enfrentar a ese tal Madara Uchiha-

-¿Madara?, ¿Ese hombre aun sigue con vida?- Tsunade estaba un tanto impresionada.

-Pues ya no- Naruto dijo esto en un tono de burla.

Siguieron hablando de la misión y todo lo que había pasado en el transcurso de estas semanas, incluso le hablaron acerca de los romances.

-Vaya, veo que no perdieron el tiempo- Rió la quinta.

-Por cierto Tsunade-Sama, queremos hablarle de cierta persona- Sasuke abrió la puerta. –Pasa-

En ese momento Itachi entro a la habitación y todos observaban a Tsunade y se sorprendieron al verla como si nada.

-Bienvenido Itachi Uchiha-

Paso largo rato y nadie salía de su sorpresa al ver a la Hokage hablarle a Itachi con tal naturalidad.

Tres horas después de haber entrado a la oficina salieron incluido Itachi. La Hokage había permitido a Itachi quedarse el la aldea siempre y cuando cumpliera con ciertas misiones comunitarias, pero le advirtió que lo difícil seria que la gente lo aceptara de nuevo.

-Que suertudo- Le palmeo la espalda Naruto.

-Si, eso creo- Itachi iba con una gota en la cabeza al sentirse acosado por el rubio.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que habían regresado a la aldea, Itachi seguía cumpliendo con sus misiones comunitarias, había hecho varios amigo entre los aldeanos especialmente con las jovencitas, Sakura se encontraba con mucho trabajo en el hospital y en cuanto a Sasuke y Naruto ellos llegaban de una misión de Suna.

-Vaya que cansado vengo-

-Dobe si yo hice todo el trabajo- Suspiro fastidiado.

-¡Mentira!-

-Hmp-

-Me tengo que ir-

-Y ahora ¿Por qué tan rápido?-

-Esta noche tengo una cena con el padre de Hinata y quiero descansar un poco-

-Esta bien Dobe nos vemos después- Dicho esto se dirigió a su departamento el cual ahora compartía con su hermano.

Dos horas más tarde

En un restaurante se encontraban en una mesa Naruto, Hinata y Hiashi.

-Así que ¿Qué es lo que piensas para el futuro?- Pregunto Hiashi.

-Pues seré el Hokage de la aldea- Dijo efusivo, Hiashi lo miro incrédulo y Hinata solo sonrió.

-Grandioso-

-¿De vedad lo cree?-

-No-

La cena transcurría entre preguntas y Naruto se sentía cada vez más nervioso, ese hombre comenzaba a darle miedo.

-Muy bien, para ser sincero no estoy totalmente de acuerdo con esta relación pero si a mi hija le hace feliz, les doy mi consentimiento- Dicho esto se despidió y retiro a su hogar.

-Fiu, vaya que difícil es tu padre Hinata-Chan-

-Jajaja no es tan malo como parece-

-Bueno Hinata-Chan ¿Qué tal si te llevo a tu casa?-

-Claro (Hinata tenia su propia casa ahora)- Le sonrió con ternura.

Se fueron del lugar y se dirigieron a la casa de la Hyuuga, Naruto iba algo nervioso y no sabia siquiera por que. Al llegar la chica lo invito a pasar.

Ya adentro le sirvió un te y comenzaron a platicar, de pronto estaban riendo y Naruto a querer levantarse se fue contra el sofá en donde se encontraba Hinata. No lo pudo resistir más y la beso con suma pasión.

-Naruto-kun- Respiraba agitada.

-Hinata, yo ya no puedo mas-

-Esta bien, pero vayamos a mi habitación-

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON**

Ya en la habitación de la ojiblanca se tumbaron en la cama y siguieron besándose, Naruto acariciaba su cuerpo por encima de la ropa.

-Te deseo-

-Yo…también- Dijo la chica con algo de timidez.

Así el le quito la blusa y comenzó a masajear sus pechos por encima del sostén a lo que ella gimió, él se deshizo del sostén y lo tiro a algún lado del suelo, después comenzó a succionar uno de los rosados pezones de la chica que pronto seria suya y masajeo el otro con una de sus manos mientras la otra viajaba a su cintura. Ella como pudo le quito la camisa dejando su torso al descubierto y comenzó a acariciarlo con parsimonia.

Una vez que el termino con sus senos se concentro en besar el abdomen de ella mientras iba bajando se encontró con la falda de su novia la cual hacia unas horas encontró sensual ahora encontraba fastidiosa, bajo el cierre de la misma y la tiro lejos, dejando a la pelinegra solo con sus bragas.

-Naruto-kun yo-

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?-

-Es…Es mi turno-

Él comprendió y cambio posiciones para dejar que fuera ahora ella quien besara su torso bajo cada vez más y se topo con los pantalones de su chico, torpemente los desabrocho y el chico se deshizo de ellos.

Continuaron explorándose un rato mas y después Naruto recostó a su novia en la cama con delicadeza, Se miraron por un minuto fijamente.

-¿Estas lista?-

-Si- Respondió segura

Él le quito las bragas notando que estaba bastante mojada, ella abrió sus piernas y el comenzó a entrar lentamente, pues sabia que esa era su primera vez, se topo con una barrera y con una fuerte estocada la rompió notando el hilo de sangre que escurría por entre las piernas de ella. Las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y se aferro a la ancha espalda del rubio.

-Lo siento Hinata-chan- La miro preocupado.

-Descuida he escuchado que duele mucho la primera vez, pronto estaré bien- Dijo tratando de disimular para no preocupar mas al rubio pero no podía esconder el dolor.

Naruto se quedo quieto unos minutos, hasta que sintió como ella movía sus caderas, así que comenzó a moverse lentamente para después ir aumentando el ritmo de las estocadas. Al principio a ella le seguía doliendo, pero después el dolor poco a poco comenzó a convertirse en placer.

Él movía sus caderas frenéticamente, sentía que se volvería loco del placer, jamás imagino que alguien lo haría sentir tan bien, él siempre sintiéndose tan solo enamorado de alguien que no era para el y justo en frente de sus narices estaba la chica que siempre lo había amado, pero que tonto fue. Un par de estocadas mas y llegaron al clímax juntos.

Pronto cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo y se fueron a ese mundo que solo era de ellos.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se despertó y noto que no estaba en su habitación y de pronto recordó todo lo sucedido anoche y sonrió inconscientemente al notar la presencia de Hinata quien llegaba con una charola que tenía el desayuno.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días Hina-chan-

-¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida- Ella se sonrojo.

-Naruto-kun-

-Sabes Hinata, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-

-Y tú a mí-

-Vamos Hinata-chan-

-Si- Y volvieron a comenzar el mismo juego de anoche.

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

**¡Ohayo!**

**Bueno aquí esta el cap 21 espero les haya gustado dedicado al NaruHina, que me encanta, bien el próximo cap se llamara: Casate conmigo y aquí va un adelanto:**

**-Sasuke-kun, ¿Lo dices enserio?- Dijo con los ojos llorosos.**

**-No estoy bromeando Sakura-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Pero nada- En ese momento Naruto e Itachi le caen encima.**

**-Yo quise decírtelo- Sonrió al ver a su novio en el suelo con los ojos como espiral.**

**Jaja Sasukito . aun así te amamos.**

**Besos**

**Yane**

**Nao Kon**


	22. Casate conmigo

**Cap. 22 Cásate conmigo**

Naruto se estaba vistiendo mientras Hinata se daba un baño, estaba realmente cansado y le hacia feliz saber porque. De pronto Hinata salió del baño con una bata y una toalla envuelta en el cabello.

- Lamento si tarde demasiado - Susurro apenada.

- No importa- Sonrió con picardía el rubio. – Además te ves muy hermosa así.

- Naruto-kun -

Habia pasado ya un año de aquella batalla y del regreso de Itachi, Sasuke estaba muy nervioso y se encontraba en una joyería, poso su vista en un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una piedra ni muy ostentosa pero tampoco pequeña. Sonrió al ver que con la luz el diamante se veía algo rosado, sin dudad ese era perfecto.

- Le va a encantar estoy seguro - Pago el anillo y tomo la pequeña bolsa de papel que lo envolvía, se encamino hacia un lugar que conocía muy bien.

- Hola Sasuke y dime ¿Llevaras lo mismo de siempre? – Pregunto la rubia de larga cabellera atada en una coleta alta.

- Si –

- Vaya, si que quieres hacer de esta noche algo especial eh –

- Por supuesto – La rubia ya se suponía algo así estaba tan segura que ya había preparado el ramo, se lo extendió al pelinegro y este le pago.

- Bueno, nos vemos esta noche –

- Seguro –

- Shika y yo no nos lo perderíamos por nada –

El pelinegro continúo su camino hacia su departamento, donde lo esperaba su hermano mayor, quien ya estaba escogiendo lo que se pondría esa noche tan especial para su hermano.

- Vaya hasta que llegas, ¿Qué tanto hacías? – Se giro y logro ver las cosas que su hermano llevaba. - Ya veo – Sonrió.

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación alistándose para la fiesta de Sasuke, sonaba extraño puesto que él en su vida nunca había dado una fiesta pero bueno. Takeshi, Kazuo y Yoko habían regresado a la aldea del agua, hacia casi un año que no los veía, Yoko le había enviado una carta diciéndole que ella y Kazuo ya eran novios y ella estaba muy feliz por ellos desde luego. Termino de arreglarse y se fue.

Ya en el departamento de su novio vio que todos sus amigos estaban ahí, Rock Lee, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru e Ino, Neji y su ahora prometida Tenten.

Se acerco a su novio el cual solo sonrió al verla, estaba nervioso y a la vez emocionado. Pasaron las horas y se dedicaron a bailar, a platicar con sus amigos.

Llego la hora, Itachi puso un ambiente romántico encendió un pequeño reflector hacia Sasuke y Sakura.

-Sakura hay algo que quiero preguntarte-

- Si, ¿Sasuke-kun?- El mencionado se incoo frente a ella y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita negra.

Sakura estaba emocionada pues de alguna manera ya sabía lo que venia a continuación. Sasuke abrió la caja y mostro el bello anillo que compro esta tarde.

-Sakura Haruno ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?- Todos los observaban emocionados, ya sabían la respuesta de ella pero querían escucharla.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Lo dices enserio?- Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-No estoy bromeando Sakura-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada- En ese momento Naruto e Itachi le caen encima.

-Yo quise decírtelo- Sonrió al ver a su novio en el suelo con los ojos como espiral.

- Ah perdón Ototo pero es que Naruto-kun se enojo porque mire a su novia –

En ese momento un aura negra apareció alrededor de Sasuke y los miro con ganas de asesinarlos.

-Malditos ¿Cómo se atreven a arruinar este momento? –

- No…Nosotros –

- Ustedes nada – Y después de esto salió corriendo detrás de ellos.

Sakura se quedo parada esperando a que su novio volviese a continuar la declaración pero le hubieran llevado una silla ya que tuvo que espera a que el Uchiha masacrara a aquellos dos. Una vez que termino regreso a donde estaba ella.

-Lo siento, ¿En que estábamos? –

- Me pediste matrimonio –

- Si, ahora dime ¿Aceptas? –

- Mmm – Se puso la mano en la barbilla como si estuviera pensándolo. –Ay por supuesto que si – Y le brinco encima para darle tremendo beso mientras toda la gente aplaudía.

La pelirosa no podía creerlo, ella y Sasuke se iban a casar, esa noche fue la mejor. No podía estar más feliz, pronto se casarían, bueno ni tan pronto porque tenían que hacer los preparativos y demás, eso tomaba mucho tiempo y aunque por Sasuke se hubieran casado al día siguiente debía esperar para que Sakura tuviera su boda soñada.

-Ay no puedo creerlo Ino –

- Lo se frentona pero créelo, te vas a casar con Sasuke, suertudota –

Había elegido a todas sus amigas como damas de la boda, aunque claro Ino seria la dama de honor al ser su mejor amiga.

Ahora tenia que iniciar con todos los preparativos de la boda, la iglesia, la recepción, el vestido, todo.

Ahora si que todos sus sueños se estaban volviendo realidad y muy pronto el mas grande de ellos lo haría también.

-Bien hermanito prepárate, porque ahora tu novia va a andar histérica con todos los preparativos de la boda –

- Sabes que, no me importa porque al fin voy a estar con ella para siempre –

**¡Ohayo!**

**Bueno aquí tienen cap 22, en el próximo cap se vera lo que es la bod y se llamara de la misma forma aquí les dejo un adelanto:**

**-Si hay algún impedimento para que esta boda se realice que hable ahora o calle para siempre –**

**- Yo, tengo una razón muy importante – Todos voltearon a ver a esa persona.**

**- ¡NARUTO! – **

**Besos**

**Ya ne**

**Nao Kon**


	23. La Boda

**Cap. 23 La Boda**

Había pasado un año desde que Sasuke le pidió matrimonio a Sakura y seguían los preparativos para la boda por parte de la pelirosa y sus amigas, sin mencionar que Itachi ayudaba lo mas que podía, estaba muy emocionado porque al fin su hermano había encontrado a la chica de sus sueños y sobre todo porque al fin tendría el departamento para el solo.

Sasuke salía mucho de misión últimamente eso tenia a la pelirosa muy triste, todas sus amigas también tenían algo que celebrar pues Neji y Tenten se habían casado seis meses atrás y Tenten tenía tres meses de embarazo por lo cual casi no se le notaba, la boda seria en tres semanas así que Tenten desechaba vestido tras vestido pues según ella estaba gorda. Naruto y Hinata al igual que Shikamaru e Ino estaban comprometidos y su boda seria dentro de tres y cinco meses respectivamente.

-Oye frentona ¿Crees que me veo bien con estos aretes?- Dijo Ino luciendo unos aretes de topacio bastante lindos.

- Por supuesto cerda se te verán geniales con el vestido que elegiste –

- Pues me los llevare –

- Si claro, al fin que Shikamaru paga –

- ¿Se quiere casar conmigo no?, que le cueste –

- Jajajaj aprovechada – Soltó una risita – Oye y ¿Cómo esta Tenten en estos días? -

- Ya sabes sigue diciendo que ningún vestido le queda porque esta gorda –

- Ay pero ni se le nota el embarazo –

Sasuke estaba con Naruto y Neji en una tienda de tuxedos se probaba uno y otro pero hasta ahora ninguno llenaba sus expectativas.

-Ay Teme pero si todos te quedan bien-

- Hmp veamos si dices lo mismo el día de tu boda –

- La ropa es lo de menos – Hablo Neji por primera vez después de dos horas.

- Jajaja mira quien lo dice el señor: ¿Esta bien mi corbata?, ¿Mis zapatos no están desatados?, ¿Mi cabello se ve mal?, Si andabas todo nervioso el día de tu boda – Se rio Naruto.

Después de probarse otros mas Sasuke encontró el que buscaba y al fin salieron de ahí, con todo lo necesario para la boda, el traje, los zapatos, la corbata y demás.

Por fin había llegado el día de la boda, las chicas se encontraban preparando a Sakura para que se viera perfecta, mientras que los chicos comenzaban a decirle a Sasuke cosas como: Tan joven y ya se va a suicidar o Uhh te van a quitar tu tarjeta de hombre entre, otras.

Ya estaba todo listo los invitados estaban dentro de la iglesia, Sasuke estaba en el altar y las chicas comenzaron a entrar junto a sus respectivos novios o esposo. Primero entro Tenten con un vestido de tirantes completamente largo, tenía su cabello recogido, sujetado por un pasador decorado con cuarzos rosas e igualmente los pendientes y collar.

Sasuke se estaba desesperando con tal desfile. Seguida de Tenten paso Hinata quien traía un vestido hasta la rodilla color azul marino, el vestido tenía mangas cortas y los hombros descubiertos, su cabello iba suelto pero una linda diadema incrustada de zafiros, los pendientes eran redondos y pequeños y de igual forma eran de zafiros al igual que el delgado collar.

Por otro lado estaba Yoko a quien Sakura también había invitado, iba acompañada de su novio Kazuo y llevaba un vestido por encima de la rodilla color morado, el vestido era strapless llevaba un collar y pendientes de rubíes y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta estilo palmera.

Y por ultimo estaba Ino quien iba acompañada de Shikamaru, ella llevaba un vestido muy fresco de tirantes muy delgados con la espalda descubierta color amarillo con el cabello en su típica coleta alta con un adorno tipo liga alrededor de la misma de brillantes zafiros al igual que sus pendientes y collar.

Una vez que terminaron de pasar entro Sakura a la iglesia, se veía realmente hermosa, lucia un vestido strapless ajustado hasta la cintura y el ruedo era de tul, llevaba zapatillas blancas de tirantes, el velo era largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, llevaba el cabello totalmente recogido y para adornar su peinado y el velo había una hermosa corona de diamantes muy delgada, sus pendientes y collar eran de igual forma de diamantes, maquillaje ligero y un ramo de rosas blancas.

-Te ves hermosa- Dijo Sasuke anonadado.

- Gracias – El inminente sonrojo no se pudo evitar.

El sacerdote comenzó a dar la ceremonia, todos en especial Naruto estaban muy aburridos y deseaban que terminara pronto y llego la parte más importante:

-Si hay algún impedimento para que esta boda se realice que hable ahora o calle para siempre –

- Yo, tengo una razón muy importante – Todos voltearon a ver a esa persona.

- ¡NARUTO! –

- Naruto-kun ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Hinata a punto del llanto.

- Lo siento Hinata pero debo hacerlo ahora o después me arrepentiré, Sakura-chan – Guio su vista hacia la mencionada mientras a Sasuke le hervía la sangre.

- Si… ¿Si? – No entendía absolutamente nada, Naruto la miro decidió.

- ¿Habrá ramen en la recepción? – Todos cayeron de espalda al estilo anime y vieron a Naruto con cara de: Tenia que salir con sus estupideces.

- Si Naruto, Habrá ramen – Tenia una gota de sudor en la frente al igual que Sasuke.

- Ah que bien, gracias – Tomo asiento ante la mirada atónita de todos incluida Hinata.

- Bien prosigamos - dijo el padre – Aclarado esto les preguntare Sakura Haruno aceptas a Sasuke Uchiha por esposo para amarlo y respetarlo…

- Acepto –

- Y ahora tu Sasuke Uchiha aceptas a Sakura Haruno por esposa para amarla y respetarla…

- Acepto –

- Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia -

Se besaron y todos aplaudieron, decidieron dirigirse al jardín donde se realizaría la recepción. Al llegar todos se sorprendieron al ver lo hermoso que era.

-Ese Naruto y sus tonterías-

- El muy idiota me había asustado –

- Jajaja –

Pasaron las horas y se divertían mucho, llego el anochecer y Sasuke tuvo una idea.

-Sakura-

- ¿Si, Sasuke-kun? –

- ¿Porque no damos comienzo a nuestra noche de bodas? –

- Claro –

Y así fue como se retiraron del lugar, lo que no sabían era que unos ojos azules los observaban con gran tristeza.

**¡Ohayo!**

**Aquí tienen el Cap. 23 ya casi pero casi llegamos la final, el próximo**

**Cap se llamara. Un Final Único Aquí les va un adelanto:**

**Sasuke-kun te amo –**

**Y yo a ti –**

**De pronto se escucho un extraño ruido**

**Pero ¿Qué? –**

**Pero que lindos que se ven**

**Besos **

**Ya ne**

**Nao Kon**


	24. Un Final Unico

**Cap. 24 Un Final Único**

Sasuke y Sakura habían llegado a la linda cabaña donde pasarían su noche de bodas, frente a un lago cerca del jardín. Nadie se había percatado de su ausencia, después de todo estaban pasándola muy bien, bailaban, bebían y demás. Mientras que.

-Sakura, te prometo estar siempre a tu lado –

- Y yo te prometo que nunca estarás solo y que hare todo lo posible por hacerte feliz –

Se besaron, sentían como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, recorrían sus bocas con desesperación. Sasuke lentamente fue bajando el cierre del vestido, pues Sakura ya se había deshecho del velo.

-No, espera- Se levanto y se dirigió al baño. – Quiero darte una sorpresa –

Ella entro en el baño y tardo varios minutos en salir pero al hacerlo dejo a Sasuke babeando. Se encontraba con un Babydoll color rojo que constaba de las bragas bastante delgadas y ajustadas y el top que era tipo camisón pero abierto en la parte del abdomen.

-Te vez tan…tan sexy- Dijo el pelinegro con dificultad.

- Esa es la reacción que quería – Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Lentamente se fue acercado a él y se subió en la cama sentándose sobre sus rodillas, dejando ver a Sasuke su entrepierna perfectamente.

-Eres perfecta- Se lanzo a besarla con pasión y desenfreno.

Comenzó a desatar el nudo de tenia el top y cuando lo hizo lo dejo caer a la cama para después lanzarlo por ahí. Seguidamente se dedico a los senos de ella, tomo un pezón entre sus labios y comenzó a lamerlo provocando gemidos en la chica, mientras que al otro lo masajeaba con su mano libre. Una vez que termino su trabajo entre los senos de su esposa, comenzó a besar su abdomen con parsimonia para después llegar a su ombligo y quedar atrapado en el largo rato. Dejo un camino de besos y después bajo más.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta, los amigos de la pareja se percataron de su ausencia.

Cuando de repente Itachi se acerco a ellos.

-Oigan ¿Han visto a mi hermano?-

- No, no hemos visto a ninguno de los dos desde hace mucho rato – Dijo Naruto.

- Tengo una idea – Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa macabra.

Sasuke bajo al vientre de la chica y lo beso, entonces ella decidió despojar a su esposo de las ropas que traía dejándolo en las mismas condiciones que ella, solo con sus bóxers cubriendo su miembro.

Ino se fue a conseguir lo que Itachi le había pedido pues la idea que tenia el pelinegro le parecía genial, aunque tal vez después de arrepintiera.

La pelirosa beso el abdomen de su esposo, lenta y sensualmente, Sasuke se excitaba cada vez mas con solo verla. De pronto sin que el se diera cuenta ella le había sacado los bóxers y había comenzado a lamer su miembro hasta introducírselo en la boca completamente, ambos estaban sintiendo el mayor placer del mundo.

Habían pasado varios minutos así, habían perdido la noción del tiempo. Sasuke separo a Sakura de su miembro para sacarle las bragas y penetrarla de un solo golpe, sacándole un fuerte gemido a ambos. De ahí en fuera todo se resumió a un vaivén de caderas frenético, hasta que pudieron llegar al orgasmo.

Sakura se estaba removiendo para prepararse para dormir, pero Sasuke se lo impidió y logro ponerla de tal forma que su cuerpo se apoyara en sus rodillas y codos, como si fuera un perrito y en esta posición la volvió a penetrar una y otra vez hasta de nuevo alcanzar el climax.

Estaban exhaustos, sus cuerpos ya no podían mas, así que Sasuke se recostó y Sakura se acomodo en su pecho, pero antes de dormir se pronunciaron palabras tan significativas para ambos.

- Sasuke-kun te amo –

- Y yo a ti – De pronto se escucho un extraño ruido.

- Pero ¿Qué? –

- Pero que lindos que se ven – Dijo cierta rubia.

- Ustedes, ¿Que hacen aquí? – Pregunto asustada la pelirosa viendo frente a ella a Ino, Naruto, Hinata e Itachi.

- Solo vinimos a darles las buenas noches – Les dijo el Uchiha mayor – Digan Wisky - Fuel lo ultimo que dijo antes de tomarles una foto. – Oh esto es va a encantar a sus hijos -.

Y lo último que se puede ver es a Sakura y a Sasuke echándose encima de los ellos.

**FIN**

**¡Ohayo!**

**Bien he aquí el final de esta historia pero aun falta el prologo que se llamara Cap 25 Todo en su lugar.**

**Besos**

**Ya ne**

**Nao Kon**


	25. Prologo

**Cap. 25 Prologo **

Han pasado 5 años desde la boda de Sakura y Sasuke, aquella noche fue inolvidable gracias a Itachi e Ino principalmente, ahora ellos tienen una familia que consta de 3 hijos, el mayor Sanosuke de 5 años es muy parecido a Sasuke solo que el tiene los ojos verdes de su madre, le sigue Mikoto de 4 años es idéntica a Sakura y por ultimo el pequeño Sasuke de 1 año el es la viva imagen de su padre.

Por otro lado están Naruto y Hinata con dos hijos; Minato de 5 años y Kushina de 4 años, Minato es idéntico a Naruto y Kushina también a excepción de que ella tiene la piel blanca de su madre.

Tenten y Neji tienen dos hijos también, el mayor es Hisashi de 6 años el es idéntico a su padre y una niña llamada Tsugumi de 4 años ella tiene el cabello como el de su padre y también el mismo color de piel que él pero los rasgos de su madre.

También están Ino y Shikamaru, ellos tienen mellizos, ambos tienen las facciones de su madre pero difieren en que Takemaru tiene el cabello rubio e Isumi negro ambos de 5 años.

Y sin olvidarnos de Kazuo y Yoko quienes también se casaron y tienen tres hijos, La gemelas Kazumi y Megumi de 4 años quienes son idénticas a su padre y el pequeño Yusuke de 2 años idéntico a su madre.

Pues así es la vida ahora, llenos de hijos y responsabilidades. Cada mes hacen una reunión y ahora estaban en ella.

Sanosuke, Minato, Hisashi y Takemaru se encontraban jugando futbol.

- Vas a ver Sano te voy a ganar – Le dijo Minato.

- Ni lo sueñes Nato –

Las niñas veían el partido desde unas bancas.

-Que guapo es tu hermano Mikoto- Hablo la pequeña Isumi.

- Si lo es, pero ni sueñes con que te va a hacer caso –

- Que celosa, pues yo pienso que Minato es muy guapo también – Menciono Tsugumi.

- Pues a mi me gusta Takemaru – Rio la pequeña Kushina. – Y por cierto Mikoto se nota que le gustas a Hisashi, no deja de mirarte –

- Jaja si es cierto – Tsugumi notaba como su hemano miraba a Mikoto.

- Ay no como crees –

La pequeña Mikoto tenia sed y fue donde sus papas, pero quiso tomar un atajo y como iba corriendo tropezó con un hombre.

-Ay lo siento señor –

- Descuida – Y de pronto el vio a la pequeña y de inmediato supuso que era la hija de su gran amor.

- Mikoto ¿¡Donde estabas! – La reprendió Sasuke y pronto noto la presencia de alguien mas. – Takeshi –

- Sasuke cuanto tiempo – Sonrió forzadamente.

- Sasuke te he estado buscan…do – Takeshi se sorprendió de verla y mas con un bebe en brazos idéntico a Sasuke. – Takeshi –

- Sakura –

- Oigan yo no entiendo ¿Se conocen? –

- Si – Respondieron sus padres al unisonó.

- Fue un placer volver a verlos – Dicho esto se retiro y después lo hizo la familia Uchiha.

Han pasado once años desde aquel encuentro, ahora las niñas tienen ya 15 años, los chicos 16 años a excepción de Hiashi quien tiene 17 años.

Estaban en un partido de futbol, Hiashi creía que esa era su oportunidad de pedirle a Mikoto que fuera su novia y así lo hizo en el descanso, ella acepto.

Por otro lado cierto chico de ojos azules y su hermana caminaban por las calles de Konoha.

-Oye Takeru-

- ¿Si Hotaru? –

- ¿Porque no buscamos un lugar donde entrenar? –

- Claro –

Takeru y Hotaru eran los hijos de Takeshi, ambos de 15 años, idénticos a su padre.

Sakura había ido a comprar bebidas y bocadillos para cuando terminase el partido y pronto se cruzo con el chico de ojos azules. Él la miro fijamente y sintió algo que nunca había sentido.

-Hola- Le saludo ella.

- Hola –

- ¿Eres nuevo en la aldea? –

- Eh…eh si –

- Bueno, bienvenido yo soy Mikoto Uchiha –

- Yo soy Takeru –

- Mucho gusto, espero nos veamos luego – Dicho esto se marcho y en ese momento llego su hermana así que se giro y no vio que alguien estaba con Mikoto.

- Lamentablemente, algunas veces la historia se repite – Dijo Takeshi sobre un árbol viendo a Mikoto besándose con Hisashi. – Y a veces nos enamoramos de una persona que jamás nos corresponderá.

**Ahora si **

**FIN**

**¡Ohayo!**

**Bien ahora si la historia termino y yo me despido pero les invito a pasar a ver mi nuevo fic es de Naruto, Otro Sasusaku que se llama:**

**Diversión en la Playa **

**Espero que les guste**

**Besos **

**Ya ne**

**Nao Kon**


End file.
